Protektor
=I= Dwóch Wojowników Ognia prowadziło skute kajdankami Płomienne Ostrze do pokoju przesłuchań. Było to dla nich bardzo dziwne uczucie, popychać i pośpieszać żołnierza dużo wyższego od nich stopniem. W końcu weszli do niezbyt rozległego, słabo oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Na środku stał szeroki stół. Po jednej stronie stało jedno krzesło - specjalnie dla więźnia - a po drugiej już siedziało i czekało na niego czterech przedstawicieli Kasty Ognia - najwyższy stopniem Komandor i jego doradcy z shas'ar'tol, najwyższego dowództwa. Shas'O kazał żołnierzom go rozkuć i wyjść z sali. Płomienne Ostrze pogładziło obolałe od więzów nadgarstki. Komandor ręką wskazał mu siedzenie. Ten usiadł i czekał. Nastała chwila milczenia, w końcu Shas'O zaczął: - Shas'Nel Ish'ii. Wszyscy myśleli że już po was - Komandor uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się, jak pewnie wszyscy inni, widząc go żywego na oczy - Paru gue'la to na mnie za mało - odpowiedział Ish'ii - Tym niemniej - Komandor znacznie spoważniał - Twoje czyny absolutnie nie przystają członkowi Kasty Ognia. Naraziliście nie tylko siebie ale i innych wojowników! - ostatnie zdanie niemal wykrzyczał Komandor czekał na jakąś reakcję, jednak Ish'ii tylko milczał - Chcę wiedzieć co cię do tego skłoniło - rzekł Komandor - Opowiedz mi także o przebiegu zadania. Od początku do końca. *** Pięć dni wcześniej - Dziesięć minut do celu - odezwał się przez głośnik kierowca Devilfisha. Ish'ii przyjrzał się drużynie Wojowników Ognia do której został przydzielony. Było ich dwunastu, razem z sierżantem, Shas'Ui Ta'kao. Dla większości z nich była to pierwsza prawdziwa misja - a Ish'ii miał zadbać aby ją przeżyli. Mieli wesprzeć mały kontyngent stacjonujących w mieście Wojowników Ognia, po czym ewakuować ich oraz chronionych przez nich cywili. Misja ratunkowa - świetny chrzest bojowy, pomyślał Ish'ii. Ich twarze nie zdradzały strachu - było to skupienie zmieszane ze poddenerwowaniem. - Trzy minuty do celu - ponownie odezwał się kierowca - Przygotować się wojownicy, zbliżamy się do zabudowań. - Żołnierze! - krzyknął sierżant Ta'kao - Przygotować się do opuszczenia pojazdu! W końcu właz transportowca otworzył się. Wojownicy Ognia wychodzili dwójkami, na samym końcu pojazd opuścił Ish'ii wraz z sierżantem. Znajdowali się sto metrów od zabudowań. Wszędzie dookoła widać było czołgi, pancerze bitewne oraz transportowce zmierzające w kierunku miasta. Zabudowania były już w bardzo, bardzo złym stanie. Tau utrzymywali się w nich, w końcu musieli się jednak wycofać. Na kontrofensywę nie trzeba było długo czekać - niecały dzień później Kasta Ognia przypuściła szturm na miasto, głównie z tego powodu że zostało tam sporo cywilów których nie udało się w tym chaosie ewakuować, a także członków Kasty Ognia którzy nie wycofali się i zostali aby chronić bezbronnych. Takich maruderów właśnie Ish'ii oraz jego drużyna miała uratować. - Centrala, dotarliśmy do zabudowań na kwadracie C2 - Ish'ii złożył raport - Poruszamy się w kierunku ostatniego sygnału SOS, odbiór. - Zrozumiano. Postępować dalej zgodnie z planem, bez odbioru. Wojownicy Ognia ruszyli w wyznaczonym kierunku. - Devilfish, utrzymujcie od nas bezpieczny dystans kilkudziesięciu metrów - Ish'ii zwrócił się przez radio tym razem do kierowcy - Shas'Nelu, Obserwatorzy twierdzą że nie musimy spodziewać się żadnej zasadzki gue'la - rzekł Shas'Ui - Nie musimy też niepotrzebnie ryzykować. Niech Devilfish utrzymuje dystans - odparł - Przyśpieszmy ten marsz! thumb|300px| Szli przez całkowicie zdewastowane intensywnymi walkami miasto. Ciała martwych obu stron były wszechobecne, bowiem ani Tau, ani Imperialni nie zdążyli jeszcze pozabierać swoich poległych po bitwie która rozegrała się dnia poprzedniego. Ciągle dało się słyszeć dźwięki walki toczącej się kilka dzielnic dalej. Na mały oddział nikt jeszcze nie zdążył zwrócić uwagi. Aż wreszcie, dotarli do celu. Przeszli kolejną ulicę, gdzie ujrzeli budynek oblegany przez Gwardzistów Imperialnych. To był ich cel. Wyglądało na to że z odsieczą przybyli w samą porę - chociaż Wojownicy Ognia w garnizonie starali się nie dopuścić przeciwnika, ci zbliżali się coraz bardziej. Wroga wspomagał pojazd, Ish'ii skojarzył że zwał się on Chimerą. Tak czy inaczej, Tau z jego drużyny w całym tym zamieszeniu nawet nie zostali dostrzeżeni. - Sierżancie! - krzyknął Ish'ii - Rozstawić ludzi na pozycjach. Wezmę paru twoich ludzi i rzucę im kilka granatów fotonowych z bliska. Macie rozkaz rozpocząć ostrzał gdy wybuchnie pierwszy ładunek, albo jeśli nas dostrzegą. - Tak jest! - odparł Shas'Ui Ta'kao. Ośmioosobowa drużyna Wojowników Ognia szybko zajęła dogodne pozycje strzeleckie. Ish'ii wziął ze sobą resztę, czterech żołnierzy, i od gruzowiska do gruzowiska podeszli niezauważeni do przeciwnika na odległość rzutu granatem. Wszyscy wojownicy z grupy Ish'iiego naraz rzucili ładunki, których oślepiający błysk w mig zdezorientował Gwardzistów. Grupa sierżanta Ta'kao zgodnie z rozkazem od razu rozpoczęła ostrzał, w kilka sekund kładąc trupem przynajmniej tuzin Gwardzistów. Było ich jednak nadal przynajmniej drugie tyle, a do tego wspierała ich Chimera. Celem ostrzału Gwardzistów byli żołnierze w grupie Ish'iiego, zostali przygwożdżeni ogniem. Nie dało się jednak ukryć że to Wojownicy Ognia mieli taktyczną przewagę w tym starciu - żołnierze Ta'kao zajęli zbyt dobre pozycje, do walki zostali również natchnieni wojownicy z garnizonu, do których w ostatniej chwili dotarło wsparcie. W końcu kierowca Chimery postanowił bohatersko ewakuować pozostałą przy życiu garstkę żołnierzy. Nie wiadomo czy nie przejmował się, czy w ogóle nie wiedział o tym fakcie, że akurat karabiny pulsowe Kasty Ognia jako jedne z niewielu broni ręcznych w całej Galaktyce są zdolne przebić nawet twardy pancerz Chimery. Zmasowany ostrzał całego oddziału Tau najpierw powgniatał, a potem spenetrował pancerz. Jeden z pocisków prawdopodobnie zabił kierowcę, bo w pewnym momencie pojazd przestał się poruszać. Niedobitki Gwardzistów zaczęły się w panice wycofywać. Nim zdołali zniknąć gdzieś w ruinach, Ish'ii zdążył jeszcze na pożegnanie ściągnąć jeszcze jednego strzałem w tył głowy. W całym starciu poległo trzech Wojowników z grupy Ish'iiego. Płomienne Ostrze klęczało nad martwymi żołnierzami, po chwili nadszedł Shas'Ui Ta'kao. - Shas'Nelu? - spytał sierżant - Sierżancie, ich imiona? - Shas'La E'iji, Fu'mio oraz Mako'to - odpowiedział Ta'kao - Nie zostaną zapomniani - powiedział Ish'ii, zamknął powieki jednemu z nich i wstał z klęczek - Zbiórka żołnierze. Chodźmy zobaczyć kogo udało nam się ocalić. =II= - Czyli do tego momentu wszystko szło gładko? - zapytał przesłuchujący Komandor - Tak Shas'O. Może i szło by do końca, gdyby rozpoznanie zostało przeprowadzone jak należy - odpowiedział z przekąsem Ish'ii, wzburzając Shas'O jak i jego doradców z najwyższego dowództwa - Powinniście uważać na słowa, Shas'Nelu - odpowiedział poirytowany - Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy ważą się wasze dalsze losy. Kontynuujcie. *** Ish'ii oraz jego drużyna weszli do budynku jeszcze przed chwilą obleganego przez Gwardię Imperialną. Płomienne Ostrze weszło jako pierwsze. Na wejściu w szeregu ustawiło się czterech Tau z karabiami - po wszystkich dało się poznać że mieli za sobą przynajmniej jeden dzień nieustannej akcji, lecz tylko jeden ubrany był w - solidnie sfatygowany - pancerz Wojownika Ognia. Właśnie on powitał Ish'iiego salutem: - Shas'La Ohir'o melduje się Shas'Nelu. Dziękuje za ratunek w imieniu swoim i reszty. - Spocznijcie żołnierzu - odpowiedział Ish'ii - Gdzie jest wasz dowódca? - Cóż - rzekł O'hiro - Shas'Ui Ca'ro poległ podczas ostatniego natarcia... Może godzinę temu? Jego ciało jest na piętrze budynku. - A ci żołnierze - Ish'ii wskazał na Wojowników bez pancerzy, w szatach - Czemu nie mają mundurów? - To są Shas'Saal, kadeci. Po jednym ze szturmów zostało nas pięciu Shas'La i sierżant. Potrzebowaliśmy wsparcia, a wśród ochranianych przez nas cywili znalazło się dziesięciu kadetów. Kilka dzielnic na wschód stąd była akademia wojskowa, kadeci są właśnie stamtąd. Teraz z Shas'La żołnierzy zostałem tylko ja, kadetów trzech... Nie zostałby nikt, gdybyście przybyli parę minut później. Ish'ii po wysłuchaniu historii żołnierza był pod ogromnym podziwem ich waleczności. Zdecydował że po bitwie dopilnuje aby odpowiednio uhonorować Ohir'o, jego poległych towarzyszy, a zwłaszcza kadetów Kasty Ognia. - Jestem pod wrażeniem - szczerze powiedział Ish'ii - A co z cywilami? - Kilkunastu cywili z Kast Ziemi i Wody. Dla bezpieczeństwa schowali się w piwnicy. - Wyprowadźcie ich. Mamy ze sobą transportowiec, cywili załadujemy do środka, a my będziemy ich eskortować - Ish'ii włączył swój komunikator - Devilfish, kieruj się w stronę naszej pozycji. W ciągu trzech minut grupa cywili - dwunastu, jak policzył Ish'ii - została wyprowadzona z piwnicy budynku na powierzchnię. Żołnierze ustawili się na pozycjach strzeleckich na dwóch piętrach budynku i czekali na Devilfisha. W końcu zza jednego ze zniszczonych budynków wyłonił się antygrawitacyjny transportowiec. Wojownicy zabezpieczyli perymetr i przygotowywali się do eskorty pierwszej grupy cywili. - Niebo! - krzyknął nagle sierżant Ta'kao - Spójrzcie w niebo! Wszystko na chwilę ucichło. Na niebie nagle pojawiło się dziesiątki lecących... Nie, spadających w stronę ziemi obiektów. Niektórzy Wojownicy pomyśleli że to asteroidy, inni że rakiety. Po kształcie Ish'ii jednak od razu domyślił się z czym za chwilę będą mieli do czynienia - zwłaszcza że dwa z tych obiektów miało spaść bardzo blisko ich pozycji. - Przerwać ewakuację! - wykrzyczał Ish'ii - Wracać do budynku! Devilfish, wycofaj się! To lądowniki Kosmicznych Marines! Obiekt uderzył w budynek dokładnie naprzeciwko miejsca gdzie wcześniej bronili się zaginieni Wojownicy Ognia. Po chwili przytwierdzone do kapsuły ładunki wybuchowe eksplodowały, a parę sekund później śluzy zostały otwarte. Przez pył nie było jeszcze nic widać. Drugi lądownik spadł ulicę dalej, poza polem widzenia, ale Ish'ii był pewien że Marines z niego przyjdą z pomocą swoim towarzyszom. Reszta kapsuł spadła w innych częściach miasta. W końcu zza tumanów pyłu wyszło sześciu zakutych w potężne zbroje żołnierzy. Devilfish nie zdołał się wycofać - jeden z Marines miał wyrzutnię rakiet i od razu pocisk z niej posłał w stronę transportowca. Trafiony pojazd zatoczył kilka kółek wokół własnej osi, po chwili eksplodował silnik, potem drugi... Kierowca nie mógł tego przeżyć. - Otworzyć ogień! - rozkazał Ish'ii Tau mieli dobre pozycje, a było ich - przynajmniej na razie - ponad dwa razy więcej niż Marines. Ale tak czy inaczej nie mogła to być łatwa walka. Nieopierzeni Wojownicy Ognia strzelali niemal na ślepo, mając nadzieję że jeden strzał w którąkolwiek część ciała wystarczy aby zabić Astartes. Nie byli to jednak Gwardziści. Ciężkie pancerze skutecznie chroniły przed ostrzałem, trafieni w napierśnik czy naramiennik Marines w najlepszym wypadku jedynie byli na chwilę powalani siła pocisku. Od osłony do osłony, prowadząc ogień, zbliżali się do budynku zajmowanego przez Tau. - Nie strzelajcie na ślepo! - Ish'ii przekrzykiwał bitewny zgiełk - Słabe punkty między napierśnikiem a hełmem! Celować w szyję! W szyję!!! Nie było to takie proste. Jeden z Marines miał ciężki bolter, za pomocą które kładł ogień przygniatający na pozycje Wojowników Ognia, co uniemożliwiało im spokojne wycelowanie w słabe punkty. Ish'ii wiedział że długo nie wytrzymają. - Centrala! - powiedział Ish'ii przez komunikator - Potrzebujemy wsparcia, nasza pozycja jest pod ciężkim ostrzałem wroga! Mamy tu Kosmicznych Marines! Odbiór! - Mamy podobne zgłoszenia na całej linii frontu Shas'Nelu - przez radio odezwał się kobiecy głos - Czekajcie, postaram się o jakąkolwiek wolną drużynę w okolicy na wsparcie dla was. Było to średnio pocieszające, a Marine z ciężkim bolterem nie odpuszczał. Ish'ii postanowił zaryzykować. Wystawił się niemal cały zza osłony, przyłożył karabin pulsowy do skroni. Mógł go zabić jeden zbłąkany pocisk z boltera, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wycelował w malutki słaby punkt oddalonego o dobre kilkanaście metrów Marine i strzelił. Trafił. Pocisk powalił Astartes. Ish'ii nie miał jednak całkowitej pewności czy go zabił. Tak czy siak, póki co padło jedynie dwóch Marines - w tym jeden z miotaczem ognia, którego Wojownicy rozsądnie ostrzelali najbardziej nim zdołał podejść zbyt blisko. Ish'ii chowając się dostrzegł nadchodzące zapewne z drugiego lądownika posiłki nieprzyjaciela. Kolejny pocisk z wyrzutni rakiet trafił w budynek, gdzieś w drugie piętro. Wojownicy Ognia albo strzelali na ślepo, albo wystawiali się aby oddać góra dwa strzały i wracali za osłonę. Zdołali jednak zatrzymać marsz Astartes za pomocą granatów fotonowych. Gdyby dostali się oni do budynku, Tau byliby w walce na bliski dystans bez szans. Pierwsza drużyna Marines zatrzymała się na placyku przed budynkiem, druga wspierała ich ogniem z daleka. Nagle coś z impetem huknęło na zewnątrz. Właściwie trzy razy pod rząd. Wróg przerwał na chwilę ostrzał. Wojownicy wyjrzeli zza swoich osłon i zobaczyli swoich wybawicieli - trzy potężne pancerze XV8 Crisis, które za pomocą karabinów plazmowych, blasterów fuzyjnych i wyrzutni rakiet skutecznie pozbywały się Marines z drużyny będącej bliżej budynku. Pociski pulsowe być może mogły zostać zatrzymane przez ich pancerze, ale rozgrzana plazma topiła zbroje oraz ciała z łatwością. Zaskoczona drużyna Marines z pierwszej drużyny została wybita w całości. Wojownicy Ognia nie pozostawali bierni i teraz to oni kładli ogień zaporowy na drugi oddział Astartes, aby nie sprawiał on kłopotów Crisiom. Ish'ii widział że Marines z drugiej drużyny zdążyli już ponieść pewne straty, chociaż było ich nieco więcej niż z oddziału pierwszego. Może walczyliby dalej gdyby było kogo ratować, ale tak postanowili się wycofać. Chociaż XV8 mogli ich łatwo dogonić, to jednak tego nie robili - możliwe że słusznie, bezmyślne ruszenie za wrogiem mogło się źle dla nich skończyć, zwłaszcza że tym razem byliby pozbawieni wsparcia w postaci zaporowego ostrzału Wojowników Ognia. - Shas'Nelu - sierżant Ta'kao zszedł z drugiego piętra, Ish'ii cieszył się że Shas'Ui przeżył to starcie - Mamy czterech poległych. Jeden ciężko ranny, pocisk z boltera trafił go w rękę... Konieczna może być amputacja - Zajmijcie się nim, nie dać mu umrzeć - odparł Ish'ii Płomienne Ostrze wyszło z budynku. Podszedł do drużyny trzech Crisisów, którzy czekali na placyku, wśród martwych ciał Marines. Pancerze bitewne na widok Ish'iiego uniosły swoje zamontowane na ramionach bronie do głowy, w geście salutu. - Melduje się Shas'Vre Ri'onis z drużyny Omega - rzekł gigant przez wmontowane w pancerz głośniki - Mam nadzieję że przybyliśmy w porę, Shas'Nelu? - Wręcz idealne wyczucie czasu - odpowiedział bez krzty ironii Ish'ii - Dziękuję. Wybacz Shas'Nelu, nie możemy dłużej zwlekać - powiedział Ri'onis - Kosmiczni Marines pojawili się tak nagle że praktycznie na całym froncie ofensywa stanęła, jesteśmy teraz potrzebni w trzech miejscach naraz. Ale najpierw spróbujemy dorwać ten oddział który się wycofał gdy tu przybyliśmy. - Więc nie będę was dłużej powstrzymywał - odparł Ish'ii - Pomyślnych łowów Shas'Vre. Crisisy ponownie zasalutowały, po czym odleciały na swoich plecakach odrzutowych na dach jednego z pobliskich budynków, a z niego jeszcze dalej. Ish'ii obserwował ich, dopóki nie zniknęli z pola widzenia. W takich momentach zdarzało mu się żałować że jednak zrezygnował że służby w pancerzu bitewnym. Nie miał jednak czasu na rozmyślenia na ten temat. Wrak Devilfisha wciąż płonął, a żeby wyprowadzić stąd bezpiecznie swój oddział oraz cywili musiał mieć jakikolwiek transportowiec. - Centrala - odezwał się przez radio - Potrzebujemy transportu do ewakuacji cywilów. =III= - Wielka szkoda Shas'Vre Ri'onisa... - przerwał opowieść Komandor - Szkoda? - zdziwił się Ish'ii - Nie żyje? - Tak, podczas walki z Kosmicznymi Marines... Komandor zacisnął pięści ze złości. - Przeklęci gue'la! - krzyknął, lecz spokojnie odetchnął i kontynuował już normalnym tonem - Tyle strat, a można było temu zapobiec... Ech. Mieliście rację Shas'Nelu, przyznaję. Rozpoznanie zostało przeprowadzone nie dość dobrze. Kontynuujcie. *** - Centrala - powiedział Ish'ii - Co z naszym transportowcem? - Przykro mi Shas'Nelu - przez radio odezwał się beznamiętny, kobiecy głos - Nadal nie ma takiej możliwości. Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał, mocno go to zirytowało. - A kiedy będzie? Mamy tu cywili! - Przykro mi, nie ma takiej możliwości - powtórzyła - Komandor opracowuje nowy plan, do czasu aż nasze siły nie wrócą do miasta nie możemy ryzykować wysłania transportu. - Ech... Bez odbioru - zakończył rozmowę Ish'ii, wiedział że nic nie uda mu się wskórać Sytuacja przez kilkanaście godzin diametralnie się zmieniła. Gdy wydawało się że zmasowanego ataku Tau już nic nie powstrzyma i zdobycie miasta było już tylko formalnością, nagle do bitwy dołączyli Kosmiczni Marines. Ofensywa została powstrzymana, a Kasta Ognia zmuszona do odwrotu. Aktualnie w mieście znajdowały się jedynie wciąż robiące zamęt siły dywersyjne w pancerzach Stealth... No i uziemiona drużyna Ish'iiego. - Jeśli jeszcze tu zostaniemy to w końcu nas dorwą - stwierdził sierżant Ta'kao. Nie wyglądał najlepiej po wielu godzinach walki i czuwania, zresztą jak każdy z Wojowników Ognia - Z drugiej strony przejść przez to miasto chroniąc jednocześnie cywilów... - Tak, nie mamy żadnych dobrych opcji. Cóż, zawsze możemy wysłać naszych kolegów z Kasty Wody, a nuż uda im się przekonać gue'la aby złożyli broń - powiedział ironicznie Ish'ii. Shas'Ui parsknął. Miał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nagle przez dziurę w ścianie dojrzeli nadbiegającego Wojownika Ognia z ich drużyny, jednego ze zwiadowców którego wysłali aby obserwował okolicę. Zameldował się u Ish'iiego i Ta'kao, po czym zaczął zdawać raport. - Shas'Nelu, Shas'Ui - zasalutował - Złe wieści. Na północy dojrzałem zmierzające w naszą stronę siły nieprzyjaciela. - To zwyczajni piechurzy gue'la, czy Marines? - dopytał Ish'ii - Zwykli żołnierze, ale jest ich wielu. - Niedobrze... - rzekł Ish'ii i zaczął myśleć jakie wyjście z tej sytuacji byłoby najlepsze - Sierżancie Ta'kao, ustawcie ludzi na pozycjach strzeleckich. Na razie nie możemy zrobić nic lepszego. Kilkanaście minut później wszyscy Wojownicy Ognia byli ustawieni przy oknach z widokiem na plac przed budynkiem, w którym Tau mieli wkrótce odeprzeć trzecie oblężenie z kolei. Nie była to już najlepsza pozycja obronna - chociaż ściany budowli były grube, to były jednak porządnie podziurawione. Ish'ii na szybko skleił plan, który przedstawił swoim wojownikom. W razie komplikacji jedna grupa miała wyjść razem z cywilami tylnym wyjściem. Druga w tym czasie miała osłaniać odwrót. Płomienne Ostrze nie wiedziało jednak jak ten plan wypali - zwiadowca nie określił czym dokładnie dysponować miał nieprzyjaciel. W końcu, jakiś czas później, zza ruin wyszedł... Jeden Gwardzista. Miał delikatnie uniesione ręce do góry, szedł spokojnym krokiem w stronę pozycji Tau, aż zatrzymał się kilkanaście metrów przed budynkiem. I czekał. - To posłaniec - powiedział Ish'ii - Wstrzymać ogień. Albo pułapka, pomyślał. Początkowo zamierzał wyjść porozmawiać z posłem, ale uznał że jednak prowadzenie konwersacji na dystans będzie bardziej rozsądne. - Zaskakuje mnie to że ludzie najpierw wysyłają negocjatora, zamiast strzelać - krzyknął do posła, nie wystawiając się jednak zza osłony - Co chcecie nam zaproponować? - Żadnych negocjacji, obcy - odparł posłaniec, opuszczając ręce - Albo złożycie broń i poddacie się Imperium, albo zginiecie. Ish'ii nie spodziewał się niczego innego. - To wszystko? - odparło Płomienne Ostrze - Więc możesz już wracać do swoich. - Nie macie szans xeno - powiedział człowiek - Jesteście otoczeni przez cały batalion i czołgi, a w waszą pozycję jest wycelowane kilka baterii artylerii. Daję ostatnią szansę, albo nic z was nie zostanie. Blefuje, pomyślał Ish'ii. A jeśli nie? Tau na pewno cały czas prowadzą ofensywę. Czy gue'la naprawdę wysyłaliby cały batalion, czołgi i artylerię na jedną drużynę Wojowników Ognia, kiedy potrzebne to było na froncie? No właśnie... Jedną drużynę, składającą się ze w znacznej mierze ze zmęczonych i rannych żołnierzy. Nawet jeśli posłaniec kłamał co do wielkości swoich sił, to nie potrzeba było jednak wiele aby pokonać wojowników Ish'iiego. Złożenie broni? Tylko po to aby zostali chwilę później, zapewne, rozstrzelani? Nie. Członkowie Kasty Ognia rodzą się po to aby zginąć w bitwie. Sytuację jednak komplikował fakt że w budynku znajdowali się również członkowie Kast Wody i Ziemi. Postanowił złożyć jeszcze jedną propozycję. - Złożymy broń - wojownicy znajdujący się obok Płomiennego Ostrza popatrzyli na swojego dowódcę z niedowierzaniem, ale po chwili zrozumieli jego zamysł - Jeżeli wypuścicie cywili, którzy tu z nami są. Odstawicie ich bezpiecznie do naszych linii. Masz przysiąc na swojego Imperatora że nie stanie im się krzywda. Nastała chwila ciszy. W końcu posłaniec odpowiedział. - Nie ma takiej możliwości. To my tu mamy przewagę, my dyktujemy warunki. Ostatnia szansa. Składacie broń czy nie? Ish'ii nie miał już wątpliwości. - Nie. Człowiek uśmiechnął się. Splunął i wykonał w tył zwrot. =IV= - Już myślałem że postanowicie złożyć broń Shas'Nelu - powiedział przesłuchujący Komandor - Wiem że życie swych ludzi cenicie ponad wszystko, nawet jeżeli znaczyłoby to utratę honoru. Ish'ii wziął łyka wody. Zaschło mu w gardle od opowieści. - Może bym zaryzykował, gdyby nie obecność cywili. Oboje wiemy jak honorowi - ostatnie słowo Ish'ii mocno zaakcentował - są gue'la Komandorze. Zastrzeliliby nas jak tylko wyszlibyśmy z budynku. Myślę że już mniej bałbym złożyć się broń przed Orkami. Zastanawia mnie tylko dlaczego od razu nie zaatakowali... - Podczas walk pojmaliśmy dwóch wysokich rangą oficerów - oznajmił Shas'O - Może chcieli was na nich wymienić? - Albo oszczędzić sobie walki i załatwić nas bezbronnych. W każdym razie, już się nie dowiemy. - Nie dowiemy. Kontynuuj. Co stało się później? *** Między odejściem posłańca a nadejściem szturmu nie minęło wiele czasu. Na pierwszy ogień zza zniszczonych wyjechały trzy opancerzone transportowce Gwardii Imperialnej. Ish'ii odetchnął z ulgą - nie nastąpił ani ostrzał artyleryjski ani moździerzowy. Chimery miały pancerz twardszy z przodu niż z boku i mimo usilnych starań, Wojownikom Ognia nie udało się go przebić. Pojazdy kładły zaporowy ogień na budynek w którym ufortyfikowali się Tau, poza tym zbliżały się niebezpiecznie blisko. Ish'ii rozumiał - Gwardziści nie chcieli ryzykować wymiany ognia z dobrze osłoniętym przeciwnikiem, więc po prostu chcieli dostać się jak najbliżej i załatwić sprawę w bliskim kontakcie; czyli tam, gdzie Wojownicy Ogna nie mieli większych szans. Tau nie byli jeszcze jednak na straconej pozycji, kilku żołnierzy miało przy sobie granaty EMP. Gdy transportowce podjechały na zasięg rzutu, w ich stronę poleciało kilka ładunków. Momentalnie usmażyło to ich elektronikę i trzy Chimery stanęły około trzydziestu metrów od budynku. Nastała dziwna cisza. Tau nie strzelali, bo wiedzieli że byłaby to tylko strata cennej w tej chwili amunicji; natomiast Gwardziści nie mieli najwidoczniej większej chęci wyjść na zewnątrz tylko po to by zostać ostrzelani. Patowa sytuacja. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć huk, budynek delikatnie się zatrząsł. Nagle, z budowli oddalonej o jakieś sto metrów - a raczej przez tą budowlę - wyjechał czołg. Ish'ii skojarzył jego nazwę, był to imperialny Leman Russ. Wcześniej zdołał tylko krzyknąć przez komunikator: - Odejść od ścian, czooołg! Bum! Ish'ii padł, zamroczyło go, a w uszach dzwoniło niemiłosiernie. - Shas'Nelu? Zgłoście, się, Shas'Nelu? Żyjecie? Cholera! - mówił jakiś głos w komunikatorze, Ish'iiemu wydawało się że sierżanta Ta'kao. Płomienne Ostrze nie odpowiedziało na wezwanie od razu. Pocisk walnął w drugie piętro, obok niego, robiąc sporych rozmiarów dziurę w ścianie. Eksplozja zabiła od razu sześciu żołnierzy, jednak Ish'ii miał szczęście przeżyć. Podniósł karabin i spojrzał jak wygląda sytuacja. Rozochoceni pojawieniem się ciężkiego wsparcia żołnierze wyszli z Chimer i wdali się w strzelaninę, z wyłomu zrobionego przez Leman Russa widać było nadbiegających kilkunastu kolejnych piechociarzy. Sukinsyny grają ostro, pomyślał Ish'ii. Ale on też miał schowanego jeszcze jednego asa pod stołem. Włączył znacznik celów i nakierował promień na Leman Russa. - Tu Alfa Jeden - odezwał się przez komunikator - Proszę o ostrzał rakiet samonaprowadzających na zaznaczony cel, odbiór! - Przyjąłem Alfa Jeden - odezwał się w odpowiedzi nieznany mu żołnierz - Sky Ray Dwa Jeden posłał prezent. Nim rakieta walnęła znikąd w Leman Russa, z głośnym hukiem przecięła powietrze. Trafiony pojazd eksplodował w pomarańczowej kuli ognia nim zdołał strzelić drugi raz, powalając przy tym kilku będących w pobliżu niego Gwardzistów. Wciąż jednak sytuacja Wojowników Ognia wyglądała paskudnie. Ish'ii, nie mając lepszego pomysłu, wrócił do strzelania. - Shas'Nelu, przeżyliście strzał czołgu - przez komunikator odezwał się rozradowany sierżant Ta'kao - Ta rakieta to też wasza robota? - Tak! - odpowiedział Ish'ii - Wciąż możemy ich odeprzeć, nie przerywać ostrzału! - Chyba nie musimy - mówił Ta'kao - Cywile ukryci w piwnicy znaleźli ukrytą kratę odpływową do kanałów. Niebianie duchem są z nami! Ish'ii nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Cały czas mieli wyjście w zasięgu ręki, tylko tego nie dostrzegali. - Wycofujcie się, ja postaram się ich przytrzymać! - Shas'Nelu..? - Wykonać! - rozkazał Ish'ii. Z drugiego piętra do piwnicy miał najdalej. Poza tym, tonący okręt kapitan zawsze opuszcza na końcu. Najpierw wyrzucił wszystkie swoje granaty fotonowe, a potem zaczął precyzyjnie ściągać kolejnych Gwardzistów. Strzał - trafienie. Strzał - trafienie w głowę. W pewnej chwili ludzie zaczęli się wycofywać. Ish'ii był zdziwiony, nie mógł uwierzyć że samemu odparł cały pluton wroga. I słusznie - po chwili zrozumiał dlaczego żołnierze przestali napierać. W wyłomu po poprzednim Leman Russie wyjechał kolejny, mający jeszcze większe działo. Strzał. Pocisk trafił gdzieś w pierwsze piętro. Płomienne Ostrze stwierdziło że to jest idealny moment na wycofanie się, gdy nagle budynek zaczął się trząść... I cała konstrukcja runęła. Ish'ii odzyskał przytomność. przypomniał sobie co się stało - czołg, wybuch, zawalenie się budynku. Na ile urwał mu się film? Tego nie wiedział. Próbował poruszyć nogami, jednak nie dał rady. Przestraszył się, przez chwilę myślał że sparaliżowany. Doszło do niego jednak szybko że leży na nim po prostu trochę gruzu. Po chwili jednak dał radę wyleźć spod ciężaru. Był teraz na szczycie budynku - a raczej tym co z niego zostało. Czołgał się, wciąż oszołomiony, mając nadzieję znaleźć jakąś broń. - Ty, popatrz! - ktoś nagle krzyknął Ish'ii spojrzał w stronę z którego dobiegł głos i ujrzał dwóch Gwardzistów. Ludzie podeszli do Tau. - A już myślałem że żaden nie przeżył - powiedział jeden z nich - Chcesz czynić honory? Żołnierz wycelował w leżącego na ziemi Ish'iiego, gdy drugi nagle go powstrzymał. - Czekaj! Patrz, wygląda jakoś inaczej niż pozostali - stwierdził Gwardzista - Ma pelerynę i w ogóle... Może to jakiś oficer? Drugi opuścił karabin laserowy. - To co proponujesz? - Zabierzmy go na przyczółek, pułkownik zdecyduje co z nim zrobić. Może dostaniemy jakieś wyróżnienie? - W sumie, nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Czekaj, pójdę po porucznika. Gwardzista który wcześniej powstrzymał swojego towarzysza przed zastrzeleniem Ish'iiego, podszedł do Płomiennego Ostrza i walnął go kolbą karabinu w głowę. Tau ponownie stracił przytomność. =V= - W tym momencie rozdzielono mnie z drużyną. Mogłem to lepiej rozegrać, nie powinienem był do tego doprowadzić - Ish'ii podsumował historię starcia z Gwardią Imperialną - Wstyd mi że dałem tak łatwo pojmać się gue'la... - I mieliście sporo szczęścia Shas'Nelu - stwierdził Komandor - Jak z tego wyszliście? *** Płomienne Ostrze ocknęło się. Widział jedynie ciemność, czuł że ma skrępowane ręce. Po chwili usłyszał głos: - Patrzcie! Obudził się! Nie widział kto to powiedział, jednak po chwili odczuł na twarzy silny cios. A potem kolejny. W ustach poczuł metaliczny smak krwi. Aż w końcu odzyskał wzrok. Okazało się że na oczach założoną miał opaskę, którą zdjął jeden opraców. Ish'ii znajdował się w niewielkim, słabo oświetlonym pokoju z oknami zabitymi deskami. Wszyscy trzej pilnujący go żołnierze Gwardii Imperialnej stanęli przed nim. Wszyscy przyglądali mu się z szyderczym uśmiechem. - Chyba poznaję tego sukinsyna, jak mu się tak bliżej przyglądam - powiedział jeden z nich - Zastrzelił mojego kumpla podczas tego szturmu o którym wam opowiadałem. Oprawca zbliżył się do niego na kilka centymetrów. - Wspaniały zbieg okoliczności że tu jesteś. Już ja się z tobą rozliczę - powiedział Gwardzista. Ish'ii spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i zrobił jedyną rzecz którą mógł w tej chwili zrobić aby choć trochę odegrać się na żołnierzu - napluł mu w twarz, lecz zamiast śliny w ustach nazbierało mu się sporo krwi. Ten odskoczył do tyłu jak rażony prądym i z rykiem rzucił się na Ish'iiego. Walnął go jeszcze raz, jednak dwaj jego towarzysze go złapali i powstrzymali. - Marcus, Marcus, uspokój się! - powiedział jeden z nich - Jak go przez przypadek zabijesz nim przyjdzie tu Graham to będziemy mieli przesrane. - No właśnie. Idź lepiej wytrzyj twarz, jeszcze złapiesz jakąś chorobę od krwi tego obcego - powiedział drugi Gwardzista nazwany Marcusem jeszcze chwilę w furii się szarpał, ale w końcu się uspokoił. - Dobra, zabierajcie łapy! - w tym momencie go puścili, a ten rękawem przetarł twarz - Ale chętnie popatrzę jak Graham zatłucze go na śmierć... Usiądźmy na razie. Jak powiedział tak zrobili - trzech Gwardzistów usiadło przy stole niedaleko krzesła na którym skrępowany był Ish'ii. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się kim jest wspomniany Graham, jednak nie miał teraz na to czasu. Wykorzystał od razu moment kiedy strażnicy przestali zwracać na niego uwagę i zabrał się do uciekania, nie miał bowiem zamiaru grzecznie czekać na śmierć. Opuścił głowę i zamknął oczy żeby nie zwracać uwagi Gwardzistów. - Mówisz - zaczął rozmowę jeden z żołnierzy, zwracając się do Gwardzisty wcześniej nazwanym Marcusem - Że wchodziłeś w skład tej szturmującej Tau grupy? - Ubunkrowali się w jednym z budynków i pewnie czekali na wsparcie. Nie wiem ilu ich było Rick, ale musieli mieć chyba jakieś ukryte wsparcie w pobliżu. Znikąd coś walnęło w Leman Russa i zabiło kilkunastu chłopaków obok. Ish'ii chcąc nie chcąć delikatnie uśmiechnął się słysząc te słowa. W międzyczasie wymacał i rozpoznał rodzaj węzła którym był skrępowany - była to dziewiątka. Na szczęście dla niego w akademiach Kasty Ognia uczą uwalniania się z więzów. Oszacował że uwolnienie się powinno zająć mu mniej niż dziesięć minut. - A widzieliście te ich... Te... Wielkie maszyny? - spytał się jeden z dotąd milczących Gwardzistów - Jestem z czwartej kompanii, przydzielili nas na zachód. Było wszystko dobrze, a tu nagle z nieba spadło kilka z nich. Już myślałem że to już koniec. Miały chyba trzy albo cztery metry, waliły z miotaczy ognia i chyba z plazmy. W chwilę wybiły nam cały pluton. - I co? - dopytywał się Gwardzista Rick - To właśnie wtedy z nieba w tych swoich kapsułach spadli Kosmiczni Marines. Stary, ale to był widok! Dzięki nim udało się ich odeprzeć, bo było przez chwilę naprawdę źle. - Trzymetrowe machiny, co? - wtrącił się do rozmowy Marcus - Słyszeliście co się przydarzyło drugiej? Obaj twierdząco pokiwali głową. - Druga kompania, ta co walczyła na wschodzie? Zdziesiątkowana za tchórzostwo przez Grahama? Gwardzista Marcus słysząc te słowa wstał na równe nogi. - Gówno prawda! - krzyknął, po chwili usiadł z powrote i mówił dalej nieco podniesionym, zdenerwowanym głosem - Mówiłeś że zaatakowały was mający trzy metry maszyny? Do nas wpadł drań który był wielkości budynku. Nie widzieliście obaj tego co tam się stało. Walimy do niego ze wszystkiego co mamy, a ten nawet się na sekundę nie zatrzymał. Jedną salwą z tej swojej cudacznej giwery na ręce rozpieprzył Lemana! Obaj Gwardziści z przejęciem słuchali, Ish'ii słysząc to szybko domyślił się że żołnierzowi chodzi oczywiście o pancerz bitewny XV104 Riptide. Mimowolnie ponownie lekko się uśmiechnął. Poza tym, uwalnianie się z więzów szło mu sprawnie. - Wyobrażacie sobie? Za parę sekund druga salwa walnęła w stanowisko ciężkich broni, nie zostały po nich nawet worki z piaskiem. Kapitan Geddes zawsze dbał o swoich ludzi. Kazał porzucić wszystko co by nas spowalniało i spieprzać. Jak wróciliśmy ten... - Gwardzista uciął i mówił znacznie ściszonym głosem - Ten sukinsyn Graham pierwsze co zrobił to postawienie Geddesa przed plutonem egzekucyjnym. Potem ustawił nas w szeregu i co dziesiąty dostawał strzał w łeb... Byłem dziewiąty. Dwaj Gwardziści milczeli, słuchali swojego kolegi z ogromną uwagą. - Co moja żona i córka pomyślałyby sobie gdy przyszłaby do nich wiadomość że zostałem stracony za tchórzostwo? - ciągnął żołnierz - Tylko dlatego że mój dowódca kazał się wycofać z walki której nie mieliśmy faktycznie szans wygrać? Niech to szlag! Wraz z końcem opowieści, Ish'ii w końcu uporał się z liną. Miał już wolne ręce, jednak dalej dla niepoznaki trzymał je z tyłu krzesła. Nie mógł wstać i ruszyć na nich z pięściami, skończyłby bardzo szybko podziurawiony karabinem laserowym. Musiał zwabić do siebie oponentów. - Wody... Proszę... - powiedział głos stylizowanym na słaby i zachrypnięty. Na dźwięk tych słów Gwardziści kiwnęli sobie głowami porozumiewawczo, po czym jeden z nich wstał i podszedł do więźnia, uśmiechając się szyderczo i gładząc swoją pięść. Wiadomo było co ma zamiar zrobić. Ish'ii szybko musiał wymyślić w jaki sposób zaatakować tego strażnika aby mieć czas na podbiegnięcie do pozostałych dwóch, nim zdążą podnieść karabiny laserowe i go zastrzelić. Nagle przypomniał sobie o newralgicznym punkcie u ludzi o którym kiedyś słyszał, uderzając w niego bardzo szybko można powalić każdego z nich. Problem w tym że nie za bardzo wiedział czy to faktycznie działa - nic lepszego jednak nie przyszło mu do głowy. Gdy strażnik podszedł bardzo blisko, Ish'ii błyskawicznie i najmocniej jak tylko potrafił kopnął go kopytem bezpośrednio w krocze. Efekt bardzo zaskoczył Tau. Gwardzista krzyknął, złapał się za miejsce gdzie otrzymał kopniaka i padł na ziemię, zwijając się z bólu. Dwaj pozostali strażnicy ze zdziwienia aż otworzyli usta. Ish'ii wykorzystał sekundę konsternacji. Wstał i sprintem podbiegł do jednego z Gwardzistów, przeskakując nad leżącym na ziemi nieszczęśnikiem. Tau był pół metra od niego gdy żołnierz już w niego wycelował i miał strzelać, w ostatniej sekundzie zdołał złapać za karabin laserowy i zejść z linii strzału - wiązka przeszła kilka centymetrów od jego głowy. Ish'ii walnął go w twarz i zasłonił się jak żywą tarczą przed drugim Gwardzistą, który wpakował w swojego towarzysza kilka strzałów. Płomienne Ostrze pchnęło martwe już ciało żołnierza w przeciwnika co wytrąciło go z równowagi, po czym poczęstował go ciosem w podbródek. Gwardzista padł, a Ish'ii podniósł leżący na ziemi karabin laserowy i wbił bagnet w klatkę piersiową oponenta, z którego szybko uleciało życie. Ostatni, leżący na ziemi po kopniaku sięgał do kabury po pistolet laserowy. Ish'ii wyciągnął karabin z przymocowanym do niego bagnetem z ciała wroga i strzelił w głowę leżącemu, nim w ogóle ten zdołał wycelować. Ish'ii opuścił broń i przez chwilę stał w milczeniu, obserwując ciała trzech martwych żołnierzy. Nagle, na stole przy którym wcześniej rozmawiali strażnicy, ujrzał swój nóż naznaczający, który najwyraźniej został mu odebrany po pojmaniu. Podniósł go i obejrzał ostrze, gdy nagle ktoś z drugiej strony drzwi do pomieszczenia pociągnął za klamkę. W wejściu stanął człowiek. Nosił wysoką czapkę, czarną tunikę, pod nią pancerz oblepiony cała masą medali i odznaczeń, na biodrach miał czerwony pas. Ish'ii wiedział kim on był - był jednym z oficerów politycznych gue'la, lub jak ludzie ich nazywali, Komisarzem. Domyślił się że to musiał być ten o którym mówili strażnicy, nazwiskiem Graham. Graham bez okazywania większych emocji na twarzy zlustrował pomieszczenie. Pokiwał głową na prawo i lewo, jakby chciał powiedzieć martwym żołnierzom ,,nie można wam nawet na chwilę zostawić związanego jeńca". Przez chwilę obaj patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, w końcu Ish'ii podniósł do góry swój nóż naznaczający. Komisarz uśmiechnął się, wszedł do pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Podszedł - przestępując nad martwymi ciałami - do stołu na którym położył swoją czapkę oraz pistolet, a gdy to zrobił z pochwy wyciągnął szablę. - To będzie interesujące - rzucił jeszcze przed starciem Komisarz - A ponoć nie walczą wręcz. ,,Wyjątki potwierdzają regułę", pomyślało Płomienne Ostrze. Człowiek zaatakował jako pierwszy - nagle i bez ostrzeżenia. Wyprowadził kilka ciosów aby sprawdzić przeciwnika - Tau jednak albo je sparował, albo uniknął. Szabla była dłuższa niż nóż naznaczający, jednak mniej poręczna. Kolejny cięcie poszło po skosie od góry, Ish'ii odbił je i chcąc wykorzystać to że wybił oponenta z równowagi, spróbował wbić mu ostrze w brzuch. Ten z gracją odskoczył, błyskawicznie przerzucił miecz do lewej ręki i ciął z obrotu. Tego Ish'ii się nie spodziewał i ledwo sparował to uderzenie, jego siła wytrąciła mu jednak broń z ręki. Graham chcąc szybko zakończyć starcie, ciął ponownie z lewej ręki do środka. Tau szedł zręcznie pod ostrze i wykorzystał ułamek sekudny gdy przeciwnik był do niego obrócony niemal plecami i złapał go za szyję od tyłu. Uderzył go pięścią w skroń i pchnął na stół, który złamał się na pół pod ciężarem Komisarza. Ish'ii rzucił się aby wziąść swój nóż. Złapał za rękojeść i ledwo zdołał się obrócić, a przeciwnik już wstał i szarżował na niego z szablą. Zderzyli się ostrzami i zaczęli siłować. Tau całą masą swojego ciała naparł na ostrze i szarpnął się w lewo, co kompletnie wybiło Komisarza z równowagi. Miał ledwo sekundę, ale wykorzystał ją. Nim wróg zdołał z powrotem przyjąć postawę Ish'ii dopadł do niego i wbił mu nóż w ciało po sam jelec, potem dla pewności jeszcze je przekręcił i wyciągnął. Graham wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk, padł na kolana. Wypuścił szablę z ręki i złapał się za ranę w brzuchu, z której obficie krwawił. Patrzył się to na nią, to na Ish'iiego. Po chwili padł martwy. =VI= Shas'O wysłuchał opisu starcia z Komisarzem z pewnym niesmakiem, podobnie było z jego doradcami z shas'ar'tol, najwyższego dowództwa. - Nie rozumiem waszych metod. - rzekł Komandor - Wszyscy wiedzą że praktykujecie walkę wręcz, ale mogliście się go zwyczajnie pozbyć z dystansu z broni gue'la. Wiecie jaka jest pierwsza zasada walki będąc nieuzbrojonym? - Nie bądź nieuzbrojony. - Ish'ii potwierdził znajomość rzeczonej zasady – Ale nie mogłem go po prostu zastrzelić. Po prostu... Honor mi na to nie pozwolił. Komandor parsknął, wyraźnie rozbawiony. - Jaki honor, o czym wy mówicie? Znacie Kodeks Ognia? - to było pytanie retoryczne, każdy, najmłodszy członek Kasty Ognia zna go praktycznie na pamięć i traktuje go jak świętość - W tym nie ma żadnego honoru. To barbarzyństwo Shas'Nelu, najzwyklejsza żądza mordu, krwi! No i całkowicie niepotrzebne ryzykowanie życia. Ish'ii przetrawił słowa Komandora. Wiedział że inni Tau mają jasny pogląd na ten temat i nie zamierzał nikogo nawracać. - Może. Może niepotrzebnie ryzykowałem życie. Ale czy ta kwestia jest naprawdę tak istotna że należy ją roztrząsać? W końcu cały czas tu jestem i żyję. Mam kontynuować? Shas'O był trochę rozczarowany, bowiem chciał na ten temat przeprowadzić małą dysputę, chociaż wiedział że Płomienne Ostrze miało swoje racje i nic by ich nie zmieniło. Kiwnął głową, dając Ish'iienu pozwolenie na kontynuację. *** Nocna warta była nudna. Chociaż młody Gwardzista musiał przyznać że pełnienie służby na posterunku na tyłach było z pewnością lepsze niż stacjonowanie na froncie i walka z Tau. Nigdy nie widział xenosa tej rasy (jak i żadnej innej) i wolałby żeby ten stan rzeczy się nie zmienił. Chwilowo musiał jednak udawać pełnego wigoru i aktywnego, gdyż bazę nawiedził Komisarz Graham. Wszedł do budynku - który chwilowo robił za dowództwo polowe - aby przesłuchać więźnia. Mógł wyjść w każdej chwili, więc żołnierz wolał nie zwracać na siebie nieprzychylnej uwagi przełożonego. Z braku laku udał się na patrol w stronę magazynu. Nagle, coś mocno złapało go od tyłu za szyję i ścisnęło. Gwardzista próbował krzyknąć w nadziei iż ktoś go usłyszy, ale udało mu się wydać z siebie jedynie ciche charczenie. Ish'ii dusił żołnierza przez kilka chwil, po czym mocno szarpnął w lewo. Rozległ się cichy dźwięk łamanego karku, po którym Gwardzista przestał się szamotać. Płomienne Ostrze ostrożnie położyło ciało na ziemię i wyjrzało za magazyn. Nazwanie placówki w której się znajdował ,,bazą” byłoby sporym nadużyciem, gdyż stacjonowały tu maksymalnie dwa plutony wojska. Wokół postawionego na środku placu niewielkiego, jednopiętrowego budynku było rozłożonych kilkanaście namiotów, w których, zważywszy na porę dnia, aktualnie smacznie spali żołnierze. Dzięki temu Ish'ii miał znacznie ułatwione zadanie ucieczki. Pod samym murem stał także niewielki magazyn z którego korzystali ludzie. Zdecydował wejść na jego dach i z niego przeskoczyć fortyfikację. Wolał nie pozostawiać po sobie śladów, ale żołnierz któremu skręcił kark miał pecha zdecydować się obrać trasę patrolu właśnie tutaj. Tau miał tylko nadzieję że będzie daleko stąd gdy śmierć jego, a także Komisarza oraz trzech innych żołnierzy w budynku, zostanie zauważona i wzniesiony zostanie alarm. Na murach krążyło trzech kolejnych żołnierzy którzy obserwowali teren wokół bazy, mroczne ruiny wokół placówki były oświetlane przez umieszczone na murach reflektory. Płomienne Ostrze szybko oceniło że wydostanie się stąd nie zostając zauważonym nie będzie łatwym zadaniem. Po wejściu na mur musiał z niego zeskoczyć i wybiec poza zasięg światła, wejść w ciemne ruiny budynków... A potem? Improwizacja. Ish'ii poczekał na moment aż trzech strażników na murze ustawi się tak że nie będą go mogli zobaczyć. Wszedł na dach magazynu, a z niego na fortyfikację. Gdy już był na górze, spojrzał w dół. Ocenił wysokość muru na około sześć lub siedem metrów. Zeskoczył, a dla zamortyzowania upadku lądując jeszcze się przeturlał. Wstał i nie oglądając się za siebie od razu zaczął biec sprintem w stronę zniszczonych budynków, byle poza zasięg światła reflektorów. Gdy już sądził że udało się mu uciec niezauważonym, nagle obok niego powietrze przecięła wiązka laserowa. Więc jednak żołnierz na murze musiał go dostrzec. Sekundę później Ish'ii był już poza zasięgiem światła, ale już po chwili usłyszał dźwięk syreny alarmowej. Nie zamierzali dać mu łatwo uciec. Poruszanie się po gruzach i zniszczonych budynkach komplikował straszny mrok, rozświetlany jedynie nieznacznie przez jasno świecące dwa księżyce planety oraz gwiazdy. Ish'ii co chwila się o coś potykał, kilka razy nawet przewrócił – ale zaraz wstawał i biegł jak najszybciej i jak najdalej, czuł bowiem oddech żołnierzy z posterunku na plecach. Płomienne Ostrze natomiast nie miało innej broni jak swój nóż naznaczający, który zasadniczo nawet nie był bronią. Mimo to, postanowił przynajmniej na sekundę przystanąć, złapać oddech po szalonym biegu i przemyśleć dalsze kroki – pędzenie w losowym kierunku na dłuższą metę wprowadziłoby go w jeszcze większe kłopoty. Wszedł do jednego ze zrujnowanych budynków i uklęknął, nasłuchując otoczenia. Szybko dosłyszał goniących go żołnierzy, a także używane przez nich szczekające zwierzęta tropiące, których dokładnej nazwy nie znał. Postanowił wejść na piętro po zniszczonych schodach i ukryć się przed obławą. Ish'ii miał jednak tej nocy strasznego pecha, gdyż jedna z grup żołnierzy weszła do tego samego budynku na którego piętrze się skrył. - Aha! Pieski chyba coś wywęszyły. – usłyszał głos człowieka z dołu - Myślisz że tu jest? - spytał drugi - Ja nie myślę, zdaję się na ich nos. – Ish'ii domyślił się że żołnierz mówił o swoich ,,pieskach”, jak nazwał zwierzęta – Spuścimy je ze smyczy i zobaczymy. Jak powiedział tak zrobili. Dwa masywne psy ruszyły, jak strzały wbiegły po schodach. Chociaż w mroku były słabo widoczne, Ish'ii zdołał je dostrzec. Wyciągnął swój nóż, a przez głowę zdążyła przelecieć mu myśl ,,Jak, do cholery, mnie wykryły?”. Jeden z psów od razu rzucił mu się do twarzy, przewracając go, Tau wypuścił przy tym swoją broń z ręki. Zdołał złapać go za głowę, bestia jednak nie zamierzała dać za wygraną dopóki nie rozszarpie gardła swojej ofiary, szamotała się i w furii kłapała potężnymi zębiskami; w międzyczasie drugie zwierzę szarpało Ish'iiego za jedną z nóg, ten jednak wciąż na sobie miał pancerz, więc pies prędzej połamałby sobie na nim kły niż zrobił mu w ten sposób jakąś krzywdę. Ish'ii jedną dłonią ścisnął zwierzęciu które rzucało mu się do twarzy ucho, a drugą gardło. Szarpnął mocno w bok i skręcił kolejny, już drugi kark tej nocy. Pies padł. Ish'ii zrzucił z siebie ciało zwierzęcia. Drugi cały czas w furii szarpał go za nogę, Tau jednak nawet tego nie czuł dopóki nie tego nie ujrzał. Wymacał upuszczony wcześniej, leżący nieopodal niego nóż naznaczający i dźgnął psa gdzieś w tułów. Ten zaskomlał i upadł, powoli wykrwawiając się na śmierć. Całe ,,starcie” trwało kilkanaście sekund i Ish'ii był pewien że Gwardziści z dołu słysząc szamotaninę już tu idą. Tau powstał i nie myśląc zbyt długo, wyskoczył przez okno z pierwszego piętra, mając w locie tylko nadzieję na to że nie połamie sobie nóg. Wylądował jednak szczęśliwie i ruszył biegiem przed siebie, byle w przeciwnym kierunku od pokrzykujących Gwardzistów i warczących psów tropiących. Dźwięki jednak z czasem nie ustępowały – pościg trwał. Ish'ii nie zabiegł za daleko, gdy dotarł do sporego, okrągłego placu, gdzie jakiś czas temu musiała mieć miejsce jakaś bitwa. Księżyce zaczynały powoli ustępować słońcu, leniwie nastawał świt. Było już na tyle jasno że Ish'ii dał radę dojrzeć spalone wraki pojazdów i liczne kratery po eksplozjach. Nie mógł się jednak zatrzymywać, gdyż wciąż czuł oddech swoich prześladowców na plecach. Przebiegając koło jednego z dołów powstałego po wybuchu, dojrzał wewnątrz całą masę ciał – Tau jak i ludzi. Widać nie mając czasu na pochowanie zwłok, wrzucono je do masowego grobu. Szczekanie psów i krzyki Gwardzistów narastały. Ish'ii wiedział że nie zdoła ich zgubić, teren był zbyt otwarty. W akcie desperacji stanął na skraju krateru i wskoczył do środka. Smród rozkładających się ciał oraz krwi był przerażający, tak samo jak dźwięk tysięcy brzęczących much. Jednak to wciąż było lepsze niż śmierć, pogoń była już bardzo blisko. Ish'ii znalazł sobie ,,wygodne” miejsce, położył się i nakrył się ciałem jednego z martwych Wojowników Ognia. Zastanawiał jak gruba jest warstwa trupów pod nim. Pogoń dotarła na plac. Słyszał ich jak przebiegają koło jego kryjówki, coś krzyczeli, psy szczekały. Myślał że mu się uda, jednak nagle nad grobem stanęło dwóch żołnierzy. - Jasny szlag, ale smród! - powiedział jeden z nich, zatykając nos – Myślisz że byłby na tyle zdesperowany żeby żeby się tam ukryć? - Należałoby sprawdzić. – odpowiedział drugi – Ty zejdź, ja cię wciągnę z powrotem na górę. - Jaja sobie robisz? Za żadne skarby. Wpakujmy tam kilka strzałów, tak dla pewności. Gwardziści zaczęli strzelać z karabinów laserowych w głąb dołu. Prawie wszystkie trafiły w martwych. Prawie, bo jednym promieniem Ish'ii oberwał prawe ramię. Ból był potężny, ale całą swoją siłą woli Tau zdołał powstrzymać się od wydania jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, miał tylko nadzieję że żołnierze nie zauważyli grymasu bólu na twarzy jednego z ,,trupów". - No dobra stary. Masz przy sobie może odłamkowy? Ish'iiemu na dźwięk tych słów serce podeszło do gardła, poczuł jak spływa po nim zimny pot. Tak bliskiego wybuchu nie miałby szans przeżyć. - Nie przydzielali żadnego, po co granaty na pościg za jednym gościem? Zresztą, cholera, tam leżą też nasi! Miejże jakiś szacunek dla poległych! - No trudno. Dobra, dawaj, sprawdźmy jeszcze kilka dołów i dołączamy do reszty! Gwardziści odeszli. Ish'ii przez jakiś czas słyszał ludzi i ich zwierzęta, w końcu jednak wszystko ucichło. Dla pewności Tau wciąż się nie ruszał – leżał tak wśród trupów jeszcze jakiś czas, może nawet kilka godzin; sam nie wiedział ile, gdyż stracił poczucie czasu. W końcu, mając nadzieję że nic nie ma w okolicy, zrzucił z siebie ciało martwego żołnierza, po czym, walcząc z przeszywającym bólem postrzelonego ramienia, wdrapał się na górę. =VII= Ish'ii skończył fragment opowieści i wziął łyka wody. W międzyczasie Komandor i reszta przesłuchującyh z shas'ar'tol wymienili między sobą szeptem kilka zdań. Płomienne Ostrze czekało cierpliwie aż skończą rozmawiać. - Komandorze, szanowni doradcy z najwyższego dowództwa. - Powiedział Ish'ii. - Prosiłbym aby ten fragment pozostał w tym pomieszczeniu. Shas'O uśmiechnął się lekko. - Rozumiem, kwestia reputacji. Chowanie się w masowym grobie nie jest zbyt chwalebne. - Dziękuję. - Mówcie dalej. *** Ból ręki nie zamierzał ustąpić. Należał on do tych który co prawda nie paraliżował swoją mocą, ale bez przerwy męczył. Ish'ii miał tylko nadzieję że promień lasera nie uszkodził kości. Szedł przez zniszczone walkami miasto, zastanawiając się co robić dalej. Mógł się z niego wydostać, dojść do linii Tau. Wciąż był jednak odpowiedzialny na resztki swojej drużyny i za cywili, którzy być może przeżyli. Ale jak miał ich znaleźć? W czasie ostatniego oblężenia, podczas którego został z nimi rozdzielony, mieli uciekać do kanałów. Mogli dalej się gdzieś ukrywać, być już bezpieczni poza miastem... Albo martwi. Tak czy inaczej, musiał wiedzieć. Lecz najpierw musiał ich znaleźć, a nawet nie wiedział gdzie on sam dokładnie się znajduje. Czy siły Tau są w mieście, czy też jest tu sam? Naturalnie gdy został pojmany odebrano mu komunikator i broń, miał jedynie swój nóż naznaczający. Znowu pozbawiony był technologii i pozostawiony sam sobie. Ale właśnie po to trenował, aby radzić sobie w takich sytuacjach. W końcu złapał się na tym że całkiem bezmyślnie zaczął iść środkiem ulicy, zupełnie jakby był na spacerze, a nie w środku opanowanego przez wroga terenu. Zganił się w myślach, ale coś przykuło jego uwagę - znak z napisem w języku Tau. Wskazywał on drogę do akademii wojskowej, zaledwie kilkaset metrów. Ish'ii przypomniał sobie pierwsze spotkanie z drużyną którą mieli uratować. Należący do niej Shas'La wspomniał że nieopodal ich pozycji znajdowała się akademia Kasty Ognia. Jeśli była to ta sama, to miał szansę odnaleźć budynek w którym się bronili i być może swoich ludzi. Płomienne Ostrze ruszyło więc w jej kierunku. Nie zaszedł daleko, a dojrzał owy budynek. Był to otoczony podniszczonym murem kampus, na który składało się kilka mniejszych lub większych budynków. Normalnie miejsce to tętniło życiem, młodzi kadeci Kasty Ognia szkolili przed nadejściem swojego wielkiego dnia, wyruszeniem na pierwszą wojnę. Wojna jednak przyszła, przedwcześnie, do nich. Ish'ii nie zamierzał zwiedzać kampusu, tylko zorientować się w terenie i ruszać dalej. Gdy jednak się zbliżał, słyszał głos dobiegający zza murów. Im podchodził bliżej, tym był wyraźniejszy. Rozpoznał imperialny wyższy gotyk, wyłapał kilka słów, lecz ich dokładnego sensu nie rozumiał - daleko mu było do lingwistów Kasty Wody. Słychać było tylko jeden głos, gromki i gruby. Pokonany przez własną ciekawość, postanowił zajrzeć za mury. Ujrzał piętnastu, może dwudziestu Astartes w czarnych pancerzach. Klęczeli, słuchając przemowy ich wodza w hełmie stylizowanym na czaszkę - nazywanych Kapelanami, z tego co wiedział. Pośród nich leżała cała masa martwych Wojowników Ognia. Ostatniego żywego, Kapelan trzymał jedną ręką uniesionego, przemawiając do swoich ludzi. Ish'ii widząc to miał ochotę rzucić się na nich i próbować go ratować choćby i z samym nożem, wiedział jednak że do niczego to nie doprowadzi. - Wybacz... - Powiedział Ish'ii sam do siebie. Marine z hełmem w kształcie czaszki mówił jeszcze chwilę, po czym rzucił Wojownika Ognia na ziemię, uniósł za to swoją potężną maczugę. Nie uderzył jednak od razu, jakby czekając na ostatnie słowa swojej ofiary. Tau, leżąc na ziemi odezwał się. - Myślałeś że będę błagał, barbarzyńco? - Powiedział. - Moja śmierć nic nie znaczy. Większe Dobro... Nie dokończył. Kapelan uderzył, krwawo kończąc życie żołnierza. Ish'ii, mimo narastającego w nim gniewu, był dumny z postawy nieznanego mu wojownika. Nie złamał się, był odważny do samego końca. Marine w czaszce rzucił coś jeszcze, po czym reszta Astartes zaczęła odmawiać modlitwę. Ish'ii miał ogromną nadzieję że jeszcze kiedyś ujrzy tego Kapelana, w bardziej przychylnych warunkach. Na razie nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak się wycofać. Powoli, w głębi duszy, zaczynało go to już poważnie męczyć. Od dłuższego czasu tylko uciekał i się ukrywał. Gdyby miał chociaż przy sobie broń, to był pewien że nie powstrzymałby pokusy i strzelił prosto w głowę gue'ron'sha w czaszkowatym hełmie, nawet gdyby oznaczałoby to natychmiastową śmierć z rąk reszty Marines. Na razie musiał się skupić na swoim zadaniu. Jeden z Wojowników Ognia którego uratował Ish'ii i jego drużyna kilka dni temu, powiedział że akademia wojskowa znajdowała się na wschód od pozycji, na której został rozdzielony z oddziałem. Musiał się więc po prostu kierować na zachód. Ruszył więc, im bardziej oddalał się od ruin kampusu, tym cichli Marines odmawiających modlitwę. Głos pogrążonych w niej Astartes, powtarzających kolejne wersy za Kapelanem mroził mu krew w żyłach. Do super-żołnierzy Imperium czuł pewien wymieszany ze strachem respekt. Karabiny pulsacyjne Tau, z których strzał zwykle wystarczał by powalić każdą żyjąca istotę, często nie czynił im żadnej krzywdy. Ulubione przez Ish'iiego strzały w głowę, chociaż dużo skuteczniejsze, też nie zawsze działały. Poza tym, to właśnie Marines lata temu pozostawili Ish'iiemu paskudnie szpecącą jego twarz bliznę. To był też moment kiedy znalazł się najbliżej śmierci. Płomienne Ostrze przeszło już kilka ulic. Szedł ostrożnie, nie śpiesząc się. Krył się za gruzami, unikał otwartej przestrzeni, przechodził przez budynki kiedy tylko mógł, obserwował teren z wyższych pięter, przystawał co jakiś czas nasłuchując otoczenia. W najbliższej okolicy zdawało się nie być żywej duszy, chociaż z oddali wciąż słychać było dźwięki walki. Ciekawe, myślał Ish'ii, jak wygląda sytuacja na froncie? Przeszedł kolejną ulicę i w końcu ujrzał swój cel. Zawalony budynek, w którym on i jego drużyna czekali przez wiele dni na wsparcie, które nadejść nie zdążyło. Ciała poległych zostały już zabrane, na placu boju zostały tylko wraki Devilfisha, którego zniszczenie uniemożliwiło im planowaną ewakuację oraz Leman Russa, zniszczonego pociskiem samonaprowadzającym. Dotarł więc do celu. Tylko co dalej? Czy miał przekopać się gołymi rękami przez gruzy do piwnicy, z której jego drużyna oraz cywile uciec mieli do kanałów? Myślał nad tym co może zrobić i doszedł do wniosku że to jedyna opcja jaką ma. Tylko w ten sposób mógł dowiedzieć się czy jego oddział leży martwy pod gruzami, czy zdołali bezpiecznie uciec. Ish'ii wszedł więc między gruzy, w miejsce gdzie mniej więcej znajdowały się schody do piwnicy i złapał za pręt zbrojeniowy jednego z wielu kawałków budynku które miał do przerzucenia. Szarpnął i odrzucił go, jednak w tym momencie przeszył go ból postrzelonego, prawego ramienia, do którego Ish'ii zdążył się przyzwyczaić, dzięki czemu zdołał nieco go zagłuszyć. Mimo to, przerzucanie ciężarów nie wchodziło w grę. Mając do dyspozycji tylko jedną rękę, Płomienne Ostrze zwątpiło czy kiedykolwiek zdoła się przekopać. Mimo to, odważnie złapał kolejny kawałek gruzu. Nagle, zza pleców usłyszał wołanie. - Shas'Nel? Shas'Nelu! Shas'Nelu! - Wołał, wydawało się, znajomy skądś głos. =VIII= Ponownie, Płomiennemu Ostrzu zaschło w gardle i sięgnął po szklankę wody. Upił kilka łyków i odstawił ją na stół. Pogładził się po postrzelonym prawym ramieniu, teraz już zabandażowanym i powoli zdrowiejącym. - Nawet do podniesienia szklanki wody używacie lewej ręki. - Zauważył Komandor. - Naprawdę zamierzaliście przekopać się przez tonę gruzu? - Zamierzaliście. - Potwierdził Ish'ii. - Miałem wątpliwości czy się to uda. Ale miałem też zobowiązania co do moich ludzi i cywili. Honor dowódcy i wojownika Kasty Ognia. Komandor uśmiechnął się i delikatnie klasnął w dłonie. - To rozumiem, Shas'Nelu. Już się obawiałem że zatraciłeś pojęcie honoru. To jest to prawidłowe, a nie barbarzyńskie pojedynkowanie się z gue'la. Ish'ii rozumiał że Komandor nie odpuści, nim nie przeprowadzi o tym rozmowy. Widział rzuconą mu przed twarz przynętę, lecz postanowił ją połknąć. Poprawił się na siedzisku i oparł ręce na stole, przesuwając się do przodu przez stół. - Dlaczego was to tak gryzie, Komandorze? Moje niepowszechne wśród Tau poglądy i metody? - Właśnie dlatego że są niepowszechne. Zdaje mi się, że nie do końca rozumiesz moje intencje Shas'Nelu. Nie zamierzam cię ganić, ani tym bardziej nawracać. Nie jesteś Shas'Saal, masz już swoje lata, odnalazłeś już swoją własną drogę. - Komandor przerwał i także wychylił się do przodu, przez stół, skracając dystans między jego twarzą a Ish'iiego, tak że dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Patrząc się z tej odległości prosto w oko Płomiennego Ostrza, kontynuował wywód. - Chcę tylko wiedzieć jakie myśli osoba jak ty ma głowie, co czuje gdy decyduje się walczyć twarzą w twarz z wrogiem. Dlaczego twierdzi że barbarzyński rozlew krwi ma coś wspólnego z honorem. Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju, Shas'Nelu. Trwali w niekomfortowej pozycji, patrząc się sobie w oczy z kilku centymetrów, tocząc wojnę psychologiczną. Ish'ii, po prawdzie, nie wiedział co miał odpowiedzieć. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Gdy opuścił na sekundę wzrok aby zebrać w spokoju myśli, zdał sobie sprawę że przegrał tak psychologiczne starcie z Shas'O. Oparł się więc z powrotem na krześle i postanowił sprytnie zejść z tematu. - Nie do końca jedyny. - Stwierdził Ish'ii. - Co z wielkim Aun'Shi, Mistrzem Ostrza? Komandor rozłożył ręce. - Kim jestem, aby oceniać Niebian? - Spytał retorycznie Shas'O. - Wiem jednak, że z sytuacji w której szlachetny Aun'Shi zasłynął na całe Dominium, nie miał innego wyjścia. Ty miałeś. - W takim razie, co z tym, którego imienia nie wolno wspominać? On... Ish'ii urwał, widząc poruszenie u Komandora i obserwujących przebieg przesłuchania członków najwyższego dowództwa. Shas'O zmarszczył się, zirytowany. - Uważajcie na słowa, Shas'Nelu. Porównywanie się do renegatów w żadnym stopniu ci nie pomoże. Załóżmy że niczego nie powiedziałeś. Miał świadomość że powiedział to zbyt pochopnie. Kiwnął tylko głową na znak że zrozumiał i nie zamierzał kontynuować tematu. - A więc! - Podjął Komandor. - Odpowiesz mi w końcu na moje pytanie? Tracimy czas. Płomienne Ostrze podniosło głowę do góry, zbierając myśli. Nie umiał Komandorowi odpowiedzieć, nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Postanowił jednak spróbować, w pewnym stopniu też sam dla siebie. - Co czuję, gdy dochodzi do sytuacji że staję przed kimś i postanawiam z nim walczyć, w barbarzyńskim pojedynku, jakbyś to pewnie nazwał, Shas'O? Ciężko to wyjaśnić. - Ish'ii zrobił krótką przerwę. - Gdyby, dajmy na to, ktoś z Kasty Ziemi lub Wody, słowem Tau, który nigdy walczył w żaden sposób, spytał Shas'O co czuje, idąc do bitwy, co byś odpowiedział, Komandorze? Tego się nie da opisać. To napięcie, ta adrenalina, ta ekscytacja. Ten strach. Te wszystkie uczucia znikają, gdy dochodzi do bitwy właściwej. Wtedy zostaje już tylko instynkt żołnierza. Ish'ii ponownie zrobił pauzę. Komandor i towarzyszący mu doradcy słuchali z uwagą. - Ty i ja znamy to uczucie, szanowni panowie z dowództwa również. Jednak nie zaznaliście i zapewne nie będziecie mieli okazji zaznać uczucia gdy stoicie przed przeciwnikiem, z którym zaraz stoczycie pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Czuję to samo gdy idę do bitwy. Ekscytację przed nadchodzącym starciem, strach przed tym że może to być moje ostatnie starcie. Jednak to jest dużo... - Znów urwał, szukając odpowiedniego sformułowania. - Dużo bardziej... Intymne przeżycie. Jesteś tylko ty i on. Dosłownie. Zapominasz że istnieje świat. Jest tylko on, przeciwnik. Chcesz go zabić, nienawidzisz go. Ale zarazem czujesz do niego również niezmierzony szacunek. W takiej sytuacji nie można po prostu podnieść broni i strzelić. Trzeba podjąć walkę i wygrać. Albo zginąć. Komandor chwilę obserwował Ish'iiego, analizując to co powiedział. - Dziękuję, tyle chciałem usłyszeć. - Powiedział po dłuższej chwili Shas'O. - To tyle? - Spytał Ish'ii. - Owszem. - Odparł Komandor. - Byłem po prostu ciekaw, to nie część przesłuchania. Właśnie! Kontynuujcie. *** Płomiennemu Ostrzu głos zdawał się dziwnie znajomy. Odwrócił się i zobaczył kto go nawoływał - dowódca drużyny Wojowników Ognia do której Ish'ii został przydzielony na czas trwania misji - Shas'Ui Ta'kao. Miał ze sobą karabin pulsowy i równie sfatygowaną co Ish'ii, pozbawioną hełmu zbroję Wojownika Ognia. Ish'ii ucieszył się niezmiernie na jego widok, chociaż przez kilka chwil nie mógł w to spotkanie uwierzyć. Obaj wojownicy podeszli do siebie i profesjonalnie zasalutowali sobie nawzajem. - Skąd wy się tu wzięliście sierżancie? Co tu się dzieje? - Zapytał nadal skonsternowany Ish'ii. - Miałem pytać o to samo Shas'Nelu. - Odpowiedział równie zbity z tropu Ta'kao. - Zaraz wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy sierżancie. - Powiedział Ish'ii. - Tylko najpierw zejdźmy z otwartej przestrzeni. Był to bardzo zasadny pomysł. Teren na którym teraz się znajdowali mógł być pod kontrolą Tau, Imperium albo być ziemią niczyją. Ish'ii żadnych aktualnych wieści o sytuacji na froncie nie posiadał, więc musiał zachować ostrożność. Ta'kao nie oponował, musiał być zatem równie pozbawiony wiedzy co Płomienne Ostrze. Obaj wojownicy zatem skierowali się do jednego z okolicznych, zniszczonych budynków. Weszli na drugie piętro i ustawiając się przy oknie tak by byli trudni do zauważenia, a aby móc obserować sytuację na zewnątrz, przeszli do rozmowy. - Ty pierwszy Shas'Ui. - Podjął Ish'ii. - Opowiadajcie wszystko co się wydarzyło gdy zostaliśmy rozdzieleni. - Tak jak kazałeś Shas'Nelu, wycofaliśmy się do kanałów. Najpierw cywile, potem wojownicy którzy przeżyli. Nawoływałem was cały czas przez radio, żebyście też się wycofali, ale nie odpowiadaliście. Czekaliśmy na was, Shas'Nelu, przy wlocie do odpływu, gdy nagle... Usłyszeliśmy ogromny huk. Kontakt radiowy urwał się. Chcieliśmy po was wracać, ale wyjście było zablokowane. Zrozumieliśmy że budynek runął. - Owszem, runął. - Potwierdził Ish'ii. - W ilu udało wam się uciec? - Szczęśliwie wszyscy cywile przeżyli. Z Wojowników Ognia... - Ta'kao wyraźnie zmarkotniał. - Ze mną łącznie sześciu... Połowa mojej drużyny martwa... Ta'kao głośno westchnął i wypjrzał na zewnątrz. Ish'ii widziąc go, doskonale wiedział co młody Shas'Ui teraz czuje. Sam przechodził przez tą samą sytuację wiele, wiele razy. Gdy żołnierze pod jego komendą umierali, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić. - Sierżancie, słuchajcie mnie. - Shas'Ui skierował swój wzrok z powrotem na Ish'iiego. - ,,Posyłanie żołnierzy na śmierć, aby miliony mogły żyć, to najcięższe brzemię dowodzenia i każdy musi ponieść je sam". - Słowa Komandora Puretide. - Zauważył Ta'kao. - Zgadza się. - Rzekł Ish'ii. - Nie pomogę ci nieść tego ciężaru. Myślisz teraz gdzie zawiodłem, co mogłem zrobić lepiej, przecież oni mogli dalej żyć i walczyć za Większe Dobro w przyszłości. Czujesz się odpowiedzialny za śmierć podległych sobie ludzi. To cecha dobrego dowódcy. Ale nawet najlepszy dowódca nie zawsze wyciągnie bez szwanku swoją drużynę. Czujesz odpowiedzialność za to że nie żyją, ale nie obwiniaj się za to. Ish'ii sam teraz wyjrzał na zewnątrz. - Znałem jednego Tau który przez długi czas obwiniał się za śmierć swych podkomendnych. - Kontynuował. - Demony zżerały jego duszę przez lata. Nie mógł odnaleźć spokoju, dopiero po latach zrozumiał, że nie jest w stanie ocalić każdego. Nastał moment ciszy. Ta'kao przez chwilę myślał nad słowami Ish'iiego. - Dziękuję, Shas'Nelu. - Powiedział w końcu po chwili. - Nie ma za co. Teraz weźcie się wreszcie w garść, sierżancie. - Ish'ii zmienił ton wypowiedzi na bardziej hardy, aby zwrócić umysł Ta'kao na właściwe, żołnierskie tory. - Mówcie co działo się dalej po zejściu do kanałów. - Nie mogliśmy wrócić zobaczyć co się z wami stało, Shas'Nelu, więc ruszyliśmy kanałami. Było ciemno, śmierdząco, a cywile bez przerwy lamentowali. Szliśmy tak przez pewien czas, kilkadziesiąt minut. Wreszcie, przy pierwszej okazji, wyszliśmy z tej dziury na ulicę. Potem przemieściliśmy się wszyscy do jednego z budynków i ukryliśmy się w jednej z piwnic. - Dlaczego nie uciekliście z miasta? - Spytał Ish'ii. - Kanały prowadziły na północ, głębiej w stronę linii wroga. Łażenie przez kanały nie wchodziło w grę, tak samo jak eskortowanie grupy cywili ponad dwa razy większej niż moja drużyna. Koło naszej kryjówki kręciła się cała masa żołnierzy wroga. Próba wydostania się z miasta to w takiej sytuacji samobójstwo. - Czyli wasza drużyna dalej się tam kryje, tak? Ale co wy tu robicie, Shas'Ui? - Gdy nadeszła noc, zostawiłem drużynę i wróciłem do miejsca startu. Miałem nadzieję znaleźć was pod gruzami. Przekradłem się, niestety okolica wciąż roiła się od gue'la. Postanowiłem przeczekać w ukryciu, do czasu aż by się nie wynieśli. Byli tam praktycznie do samego rana. Potem się wynieśli. Obserwowałem teren jeszcze parę godzin z mojej kryjówki, to jest jednego z budynków w okolicy, nim zabrałem się za odkopywanie. Gdy nagle widzę was, Shas'Nelu, jak znikąd się pojawiliście i zaczęliście przerzucać kamienie. Od razu zbiegłem i zacząłem was wołać. To wszystko. Ish'ii, po wysłuchaniu opowieści Ta'kao i po dowiedzeniu się że żołnierze z jego drużyny i cywile mają się relatywnie w porządku, poczuł że z serca spada mu ciężki kamień. Od dłuższego czasu był gotowy na najgorsze, ale sytuacja ostatecznie nie prezentowała się źle. - Sierżancie. - Powiedziało po chwili Płomienne Ostrze. - Prowadźcie do waszej kryjówki. Tam... Słyszysz? Kryj się. Dźwięk silnika. Nie należącego do Tau, był za głośny. Dźwięk narastał. Ish'ii i Ta'kao ukryli się i wychylili się tylko na tyle aby widzieć kawałek ulicy. Dźwięk stał się już bardzo wyraźny i obaj Wojownicy Ognia dostrzegli na dole przejeżdżające trzy imperialne transportowce typu Chimera, zapewne wypełnione najprawdopodobniej żołnierzami Gwardii. Nagle, na dachu budynku w którym się kryli dało się usłyszeć głośny huk, a raczej serię kilku upadków czegoś cięzkiego. Obaj Tau nie mieli pojęcia co to było. Po chwili jednak kwestia ta się wyjaśniła. Z dachu, na poziom ulicy, zeskoczyła licząca pięć osób drużyna Szturmowych Marines, wyposażeni w miecze łańchuchowe, szpony, topory i pięści energetyczne - słowem, wszystko co w przypadku spotkania z piechoty Tau zgotowałoby krwawą rzeź. - Gdy tylko odejdą. - Powiedział Ish'ii, raczej niepotrzebnym, szeptem. - Ruszamy. Nie musieli długo czekać. Dało się słyszeć ponowne użycie przez Marines ich plecaków rakietowych oraz szybko oddalające się Chimery. Wszyscy udali się w jednym kierunku. Gdzie zmierzali, tego Płomienne Ostrze i Shas'Ui nie wiedzieli. Tak czy inaczej, zeszli na dół. Przy wyjściu z budynku, prowadzący marsz Ta'kao jeszcze się zatrzymał i wyciągnął z kabury swój pistolet pulsowy. - Nie macie broni Shas'Nelu? Weźcie to. Ish'ii przyjął pistolet, po czym dla formalności sprawdził amunicji i wycelował w ścianę, w celu skontrolowania ustawienia celownika. Wolał naturalnie karabin lub karabinek pulsacyjny, ale pistolet był lepszy niż nic. Ish'ii kiwnął tylko głową, dając znać Ta'kao że mogą ruszać dalej. Shas'Ui ostrożnie wyszedł z budynku, sprawdzając teren z lewej i z prawej strony. Znakiem ręki oznajmił Ish'iiemu że teren jest czysty. Płomienne Ostrze również opuściło budynek, po czym obaj żołnierze szybkim krokiem ruszyli przed siebie. Ta'kao prowadził, co rusz chowając się za jakimś winklem, kupką gruzu lub inną osłoną, sprawdzając teren przed sobą - teren z tyłu kontrolował Ish'ii. Ta'kao przechodził przez budynki kiedy tylko miał okazję. Przeszli tak w całkowitym milczeniu kilka dzielnic, porozumiewajac się tylko za pomocą gestów i znaków rąk. Ish'ii miał cichą nadzieję że Shas'Ui nie pomyli drogi. - Już blisko, Shas'Nelu. - Sierżant jakby wyczytał myśli Ish'iiego i postanowił złagodzić jego wątpliwości. - Nasza kryjówka jest trzy ulice stąd Shas'Ui schował się za kolejnym progiem i delikatnie się wychylił. Obserwował teren parę sekund i ponownie dał znak że teren jest czysty. Ish'ii stał do niego obrócony plecami, cały czas ubezpieczając tył. Wtedy, Płomienne Ostrze usłyszało strzał. Ish'ii obrócił się szybko i zobaczył leżącego na ziemi Ta'kao. Na ten widok otworzył aż usta ze zdziwienia, chciał rzucić się i wciągnąć go z powrotem za osłonę budynku. Nie zdążył, gdyż sierżant w tej samej chwili błyskawicznie przeturlał się z powrotem za osłonę. Usiadł pod murem, głośno oddychając. - Snajper... - Powiedział Shas'Ui. - Pieprzony snajper. W naramienniku zbroi Ta'kao widoczne było wciąż rozgrzane do czerwoności, dymiące wgniecenie. Ish'ii nie wiedział kim był geniusz który wymyślił ten potężny w naramiennik zbroi bojowej Wojowników Ognia. Chociaż czasem przez swoj rozmiar potrafił być niewygodny, to całym masom Wojowników Ognia uratował życie ogromną ilośc razy. Niech to szlag! - Po chwili dodał Ta'kao. - Na ostatniej prostej! Ta'kao, siedząc pod murkiem, zapewne wciąż rozmyślał nad tym że gdyby wrogi snajper wycelował nieco lepiej, to leżałby teraz martwy z dziurą w głowie. Nagle spojrzał na stojącego nad nim Ish'iiego. - ,,Celne oko"... - Powiedział Shas'Ui. - Shas'Nelu, dacie radę go ściągnąć? - Zależy gdzie jest. - Budynek na przeciwległym końcu ulicy, dystans około sto metrów, czwarte piętro. - Przekazał informacje Ta'kao, jednocześnie wręczając Ish'iiemu swój karabin pulsacyjny. - Pestka. - Odparł nieskromnie Ish'ii, biorąc karabin. Wiedział jednak że snajper ma przewagę i że nie będzie to w żadnym stopniu proste. Wierzył jednak w swoje umiejętności, w końcu w jakiś sposób zapracował na swój przydomek. - Będę robił za przynętę. - Oznajmił Ta'kao. - Przebiegnę na drugi koniec ulicy. Jak tylko strzeli, musicie go załatwić, Shas'Nelu. Ish'ii miał zamiar oponować, ale wiedział że bez takiej zagrywki nie ma szans pokonać strzelca wyborowego. Kiwnął głową że zrozumiał. Płomienne Ostrze ustawiło się przy samym skraju budynku, Ta'kao zaraz obok niego. Wystawł trzy palce i zaczął odliczać do zera. Gdy opuścił ostatni, wystrzelił niczym z procy, sprintem biegnąc na drugi koniec drogi. Rozległ się strzał snajpera. Ish'ii tylko na to czekał. Spojrzał tylko czy Shas'Ui nie został trafiony, po czym wystawił się, a czas jakby zwolnił. Nie dojrzał wrogiego strzelca od razu, wodził wzrokiem po czwartym piętrze wskazanego budynku, próbując go wypatrzyć. Wtem zauważył delikatny błysk - światło odbite w luniecie przeciwnika. Wycelował i posłał strzał. Pocisk z karabinu pulsowego w ułamku sekundy pokonał dystans i trafił, o czym świadczył dobrze słyszalny dźwięk trafienia. Ish'ii nie zdołał go jednak dojrzeć, gdyż od razu po strzale przeszył go ogromny ból w prawej ręce, przez który wypuścił karabin z rąk i upadł na kolana. - Shas'Nelu! - Krzyknął, podbiegając do Płomiennego Ostrza Ta'kao. - Trafił was? Jesteście ranii? Płomienne Ostrze nie odpowiedziło od razu, wciąż klęczał trzymając się za ramię, czekając aż ból nieco ustąpi. - Nie... - Powiedział w końcu, podnosząc się powoli. - Stara kontuzja... - Całe szczęśćie. - Powiedział Ta'kao. - Ale to było niesamowite Shas'Nelu! Trafić w ten sposób, jeszcze bez oznaczenia celu! - Dajcie spokój, sierżancie. - Powiedział Ish'ii wciąż trzmyając się za ramię. - Bierzcie karabin i chodźmy, nim wpadniemy na coś jeszcze. Ta'kao podniósł z ziemi karabin pulsacyjny i obaj Wojownicy Ognia ruszyli dalej. Poruszali się w ten sam sposób co wcześniej, ostrożnie, od osłony do osłony. Ta'kao był po spotkaniu ze snajperem nawet bardziej uważny. Nie musieli iść jednak daleko, bo wkrótce dotarli do budynku w którym według Ta'kao kryli się żołnierze z jego drużyny i cywile. Gdy tylko weszli do środka, z piętra zszedł Wojownik Ognia w hełmie i z karabinkiem pulsacyjnym. - Shas'Ui! Shas'Nelu! - Ze słyszalną w głosie radością Wojownik Ognia zasalutował im obu. - Wszyscy już się bali że oboje nie wrócicie! - Twoja zmiana na warcie Reshash? - Spytał Shas'Ui. - Były jakieś problemy? Widziałeś by ktoś nas śledził? - Nikogo nie widziałem. A problemów żadnych, tylko przechodząca piechota gue'la, czasem pojazdy. Na szczęście nie sprawdzają budynków. No i żadnych naszych, niestety... - Dobra, wracajcie na posterunek Shas'La. Żołnierz ponownie zasalutował i wrócił na piętro. Ta'kao i Ish'ii z kolei skierowali się schodami w dół, do piwnicy. Schodząc po schodach, Ta'kao dla pewności krzyknął: - Shas'La, to my! Nie strzelajcie! Piwnica była dosyć rozległa i mroczna. Jedna jej odnoga była jednak lekko oświetlona światłami świec. W tej kryjówce czekali już na nich stojąca na baczność grupa czterech Wojowników Ognia i siedząca w całości pod ścianą, licząca ponad dziesięć osób grupa cywili. Wszyscy byli strasznie zmarnowani - brudni i zmęczeni. Widać było, po żołnierzach jak i cywilach, że powrót Ish'iiego i Ta'kao tchnął w nich trochę nadzei. Płomienne Ostrze posłało im wszystkim ukłon na powitanie. Po chwili wszyscy usiedli wokół świecy, stanowiącej jedyne źródło światła w kryjówce. - Pewnie jesteśćie głodni Shas'Nelu? - Spytał Ta'kao. - Mamy jeszcze jakieś racje żywnościowe? - Mamy jeszcze kilka, proszę. - Powiedział jeden z Shas'La, wręczając Ish'iiemu niewielkie opakowanie. Ish'ii nie odmówił. Ostatni posiłek miał w ustach dwa albo trzy dni temu. Racje żywnościowe Wojowników Ognia składały się ze sproszkowanych aminokwasów, białek, węglowodanów i witamin. Po zalaniu wodą wszystko pęczniało i tworzyło gotowy do spożycia kleik. Posiłek taki był sycący i zapewniał dorosłemu żołnierzowi niezbędnych do funkcjonowania kalorii. Produkująca je Kasta Ziemi zadbała nawet o to by miało to przyzwoity smak. Wojskowa racja żywnościowa nie była wykwintnym daniem, ale nie była zła. Ish'ii nigdy nie słyszał by muszący ją jeść Wojownicy Ognia na nie psioczyli. Płomienne ostrze zaczęło konsumpcję, gdy Ta'kao spytał się: - Co robimy dalej Shas'Nelu? Ish'ii przerwał jedzenie i zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Nie ma szans byśmy piechotą wyszli z miasta w takiej grupie. POtrzebujemy aby ktoś nas ewakuował. - Niestety nikt nie wie że tu jesteśmy. - Odparł Ta'kao. - Komunikację trafił szlag. Pewnie już wszyscy figurujemy jako KIA. - Więc pójdę sam. - Powiedział Ish'ii. - I sprowadzę pomoc. Oczy żołnierzy i cywili skierowały się na niego. - Dostałem tą drużynę i tą misję pod swoją pieczę. - Mówił dalej. - Nie wszystko poszło jak miało pójść, ale do diabła, wyciągnę was z tego. Dostanę się do naszych wojsk i zadbam o to by przysłali ewakuację. Nikt nie zamierzał oponować. Liczba opcji była mocno ograniczona, a jeżeli ktoś miał radę dać się stąd wydostać sam, to właśnie Płomienne Ostrze. - Jesteście ranni Shas'Nelu. - Odezwała się nagle jedna z cywili, młoda Tau, po budowie ciała widać że była z Kasty Ziemi. - Postrzelona ręka. - Nazywasz się? - Spytał Ish'ii. - Fio'..? - Fio'Ui Aishira. - Przedstawiła się. - Zajmuję się medycyną. Tą rękę należy opatrzyć. - I tak nie mam czasu na rekonwalescencję. - Zamierzam ruszyć o zmroku. - Fio'Ui ma rację, Shas'Nelu. - Wtrącił Ta'kao. - Widziałem co się stało gdy raz strzeliłeś z karabinu pulsacyjnego. - Oczyszczę ranę i nałożę bandaż. - Powiedziała Aishira. - Trzeba to zrobić nim wda się zakażenie. Ish'ii rozumiał że członkini Kasty Ziemi ma rację. Skończył swój posiłek i ściągnął pancerz. Aishira zajęła się opatrzeniem ręki sprawnie i w miarę bezboleśnie. Polała ranę wodą destylowaną, co lekko zapiekło po czym szybko zaczęła wiązać bandaż. - Właściwie powinieneś trafić do szpitala polowego, Shas'Nelu. - Powiedziała w trakcie opatrywania, obserwując noszące wyraźne ślady długiego czasu walki ciało Ish'iiego. - Postrzelona ręka musi być najbardziej dokuczliwa, ale reszta obrażeń... - Rany powierzchowne. - Odparł bagatelizując. - Potrafią swędzieć. Wiedział jednak doskonale że potrzebna mu porządna opieka medyczna. Po postrzelonej ręce najbardziej bolała go obita przez Gwardzistów twarz, kiedy był więziony. - Iść przez wrogi teren w takim stanie? - Pytała Aishira, ignorując złośliwość Płomiennego Ostrza. - Boję się że to się może źle skończyć. - Dam radę. Wyciągnę was stąd, obiecuję. - Powiedział Ish'ii krzepiąco. Aishira uśmiechnęła się lekko i związała ostatnią pętle na bandażu. Wstała i lekko kiwnęła głową się w stronę Ish'iiego, po czym odeszła. Ta'kao, który obserwował ten drobny zabieg, podszedł do Płomiennego Ostrza. - Dobrze że Fio'Aishira tu jest. - Powiedział. - Dba o zdrowie wszystkich moich ludzi. Shas'Ui zrobił pauzę, by popatrzeć się w stronę swojej drużyny. - Ruszacie o w nocy, tak Shas'Nelu? Warto byście najpierw trochę odpoczęli. W tamtym miejscu. - Ta'kao wskazał palcem. - Leży kilka materacy. Stare i postrzępione, ale można się na nich wyspać. - Dzięki, sierżancie. - Odpowiedział Ish'ii. - Obudźcie mnie jak tylko zapadnie zmrok. Ta'kao kiwnął głową na zrozumienie i wrócił do swoich ludzi. Ish'ii natomiast poszedł w stronę prowizorycznego łoża i już idąc w jego stronę niesamowicie zmorzył go sen. Nie spał jeszcze dłużej niż nie jadł. Przez stan ciągłego zagrożenia i adrenalinę nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze zmęczenia, ale nagle odniósł wrażenie że za chwilę padnie na ziemię. Położył się i gdy tylko zamknął oczy, praktycznie od razu zapadł w głęboki sen. - Shas'Nelu. Już czas! Tymi słowami Ish'ii został zbudzony po 16 godzinach snu przez Ta'kao, późną nocą. Potrzebował chwili by przypomnieć sobie o swoim aktualnym, beznadziejnym położeniu. Wolałby zdecydowanie wrócić do świata snów, zresztą wciąż czuł że mógłby spokojnie przespać drugie tyle - ale na polu bitwy nie mógł liczyć na żaden komfort. Cywile spali, wokół czuwało tylko kilku Wojowników Ognia. Ish'ii powoli wstał i przeciągnął się, ziewając. - Sierzancie, jeśli nie wrócę do następnego poranka macie zebrać ludzi i uciekać. Zostać tutaj dłużej to śmierć. - Na stan naszych zapasów jedna doba to i tak całkiem długo, nawet woda jest na wyczerpaniu. - Powiedział, a Płomienne Ostrze w międzyczasie przeładowało broń i schowało kilka dodatkowych ogniw do karabinu pulsowego. - Zrobię co w mojej mocy. - Płomienne Ostrze uśmiechnęło się i uderzyło pięścią w napierśnik, gest który Shas'Ui odwzajemnił. Wyszli z piwnicy pod schodach na parter zniszczonego budynku w którym się ukrywali, w ciemną noc. Trwała ulewa. Gdy ostatnim razem Ish'ii zmuszony był przedzieać się przez zrujnowane miasto w ciemnościach, mógł liczyć przynajmniej na skromne oświetlenie gwiazd i księżyca - teraz chmury i wściekły deszcz pozbawiły go i tego udogodnienia. Warunki idealne by przejść przez teren wroga niezauważony, do niczego w kwestii utrzymania orientacji terenowej. - Wracam niebawem. - Rzucił tylko na odchodne Ish'ii i ruszył. Szedł bezpośrednio na północ, w stronę linii Tau i granic miasta. Oczywiście jego stan wiedzy o aktualnej sytuacji na planecie był nikły. Równie dobrze Tau mogli już zostać całkowicie wyparci z tego miasta jak i świata, tak samo jak mógł zostać zdobyty i w tej chwili Ish'ii przekradał się przez swoje własne terytorium. Co rusz trafiał na ślady zaciętych walk - martwych żołnierzy obu stron oraz zniszczone pojazdy. Nagle, może kilkaset metrów dalej, usłyszał dwie wyraźne eksplozje, oraz - jak rozpoznał - działka pulsowe Tau. Po czym ciszę. Zszedł zatem ze swojego kursu i pobiegł w tymże kierunku. Przebycie tego fragmentu zajęło mu parę minut. Był za późno, na miejscu ujrzał dwie płonące Chimery i kilkunastu martwych Gwardzistów, jednak nie było ani jednego śladu po tym co ich wyeliminowało - co oznaczać mogło wyłącznie to iż drużyny Stealth wciąż polują. Chociaż akcja była szybka, imperialni mogli mieć dość czasu na wezwanie wsparcia, lub, tak jak i on, okoliczne jednostki mogły usłyszeć dźwięki walki i ruszyć z odsieczą. Ish'ii nie zamierzał ryzykować i pozostawać zbyt długo w tym miejscu i ryzykować spotkania z wrogiem, ruszył zatem dalej na północ. Nie zaszedł zbyt daleko, bo zaledwie za róg najbliższego budynku, gdzie oślepił go jasny blask reflektora. Ish'ii zasłonił swoje oko, a gdy jego wzrok dostosował się do światła, ujrzał że jego źródłem był imperialny czołg. Nim jeszcze zdołał do końca zarejestrować co widzi, mięśnie zareagowały pierwsze i rzucił się do ucieczki, sprintem wskakując do budynku przez dziurę w ścianie. Czołg ostrzelał go z ciężkich bolterów zamontowanych na sponsonach, jednak szczęśliwie dla niego, ich strzelec nie zdołał go namierzyć. Płomienne Ostrze zbiegło z ulicy, przebiegło przez budynek i zniknął w plątaninie ruin budynków. Biegł przez pewien czas na oślep, potykając się o gruzy. Chwilę później przystanął i łapiąc oddech, próbował dosłuchać się dźwięków tego czy ktoś go goni. Do jego uszu nie dobiegło jednak nic, poza dźwiękiem zacinającego deszczu. Zboczył z obranego kursu przez swoją nieuwagę, postanowił teraz być ostrożniejszy i trzymać się ruin budynków. Idąc, napotykał co jakiś czas jadące pojazdy oraz piechotę wroga. Wszyscy oni zmierzali w jednym kierunku. Nie musiał specjalnie starać się z ukrywaniem się - ciemna noc i deszcz maskowały go doskonale. Wreszcie wyszedł na spory, otwarty bulwar. Nagle, przed sobą usłyszał znajomy dźwięk który nieskończenie go uradował - dźwięk silnika antygrawitacyjnego, cichy i kojący, tak inny od topornych maszyn używanych przez ludzi. Chwilę później rozrysowała się przed nim sylwetka transportowca Tau - Devilfisha. Nie dostrzegł jej wcześniej, gdyż ich pojazdy nie potrzebowały świateł - pilot posiadał w swoim wizjerze noktowizję oraz inne wspomagające wizję udogodnienia. Chociaż on nie zauważył ich, to był pewien że oni zauważyli jego i to znacznie wcześniej. Ogólnie, trafił na kolumnę trzech transportowców i jednego czołgu Hammerhead, którego błyszczące działo elektromagnetyczne migotało w ciemności. Z jednego z transportowców wyszło czterech Wojowników Ognia Klanu Sa'cea, w tym sierżant. - Zidentyfikujcie się, żołnierzu! - Nakazał Shas'Ui. - Shas'Nel Sa'cea Ish'ii - Powiedziało Płomienne Ostrze. - Sir! - Powiedział zaskoczony sierżant, rozpoznając wreszcie jednego z największych weteranów w ekspedycji. - Melduje się Shas'Ui Zhiru. - Stanął na baczność, tak jak towarzyszący mu żołnierze i uderzył się pięścią w napierśnik, a po sekundzie spoczął. - Byliście uznani za martwego Shas'Nelu, co się wam stało? To było dobre pytanie. Wiedział że jego twarz była w gorszym tanie niż normalnie, a jego pancerz wymagał ciężkich napraw. Historia była długa, a czasu niewiele. - Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia sierżancie. Kilka kilometrów stąd ukrywa się grupa cywilów i żołnierzy, potrzebują natychmiastowej ewakuacji. - Nie możemy tego zrobić, Shas'Nelu. - Odparł Zhiru. - To rozkaz Shas'Ui. - Odmawiam. - Powiedział sierżant, a odmową wykonania bezpośredniego rozkazu wyraźnie wprawił Ish'iiego w osłupienie. Sierżant zapewne to wyczuł, przez co natychmiast zabrał się do wyjaśnień. - Przepraszam Shas'Nelu, rozkazy z samej góry. Sytuacja ekstremalna, życie Niebianina jest zagrożone. Słowa te poraziły Ish'iiego, gdy tylko usłyszał o zagrożonym życiu Niebianina, w zasadzie zapomniał o czekających na pomoc Tau których poprzysiągł ocalić. - Co? - Spytał Ish'ii. - Aun'T'na'ya wspierała swoja obecnością żołnierzy z kontrataku który miał odbić miasto. Jej kontyngent został jednak otoczony, a pierścień z każdą chwilą się zaciska. Shas'O mobilizuje wszystkie dostępne siły by uratować Jej Eminencję. Już w trakcie wyjaśnień, Wojownicy Ognia razem z Ish'iim ruszyli z powrotem na pokład transportowca. - 20 minut do punktu zbornego. - Powiedział pilot pojazdu. Shas'Ui z kolei zaraportował na globalnym kanale komunikacyjnym iż jego oddział odnalazł uznanego za poległego Ish'iiego, co spotkało się z niemałym poruszeniem. Płomienne Ostrze dopiero po kilku minutach drogi ocknęło się z letargu. Przysiągł wrócić i ocalić uwięzionych w mieście Tau, ale przysięgał również chronić Niebian bez względu na wszystko. Co należało zrobić? Jeśli zginie nikt po nich nie wróci, a każda minuta była na wagę złota. Pocieszała go tylko jedna myśl - każdy z uwięzionych w mieście Tau zrobiłby to samo na jego miejscu. Życie Niebian było przed życiem każdego Tau, nawet jego własnym. Myśl ta dodawała nieco otuchy, jednak wciąż nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo. Z letargu wyrwał go głos sierżanta. - Jesteśmy na miejscu, sir. Ish'ii kiwnął głową. Wstał z siedzenia, kiedy to opuściła się rampa Devilfisha. Z zewnątrz dobiegał wyraźny zapach nadciągającej bitwy. Ulewa się skończyła, a na zewnątrz było już widno. Zgrupowanie wojsk Tau było gigantyczne. Wojownicy Ognia, pancerze bitewne każdego znanego modelu, czołgi, rasy pomocnicze. Wszyscy oni byli tu by uratować jedno życie, bez względu na wszystko. - Kto dowodzi atakiem sierżancie? - Spytał Ish'ii. - Shas'El T'oki, Shas'Nelu. - Odparł Zhiru. Shas'El Sa'cea T'oki, w Imperium sławny na tyle iż został ochrzczony przydomkiem Flamestorm. Jego pseudonim wziął się z tego iż ponad wszystko Komandor lubował się w bojowym wykorzystaniu ognia. On i jego żołnierze spopielili już tysiące wrogów Dominium, najbardziej wsławiając się w walkach z Tyranidami, Orkami i gue'la właśnie. Pancerze bitewne w jego Kadrze wyposażone były zawsze w przynajmniej jeden miotacz płomieni, a Kasta Ziemi specjalnie na jego prośbę opracowała przenośną ich wersję do użycia przez piechotę. Ish'ii nie raz walczył pod nim, darzyli się wzajemnym szacunkiem i mógłby go nawet nazwać przyjacielem. Komandor kojarzył mu się jednak niezmiennie z odorem palonego mięsa i krzykami agonii palonych żywcem wrogów. W całym zamieszaniu Ish'ii dojrzał go i jego dwóch przybocznych i postanowił z nim porozmawiać, póki miał okazję. - Flamestorm. - Ish'ii wraz z żołnierzami którzy go odnaleźli podszedł do trzech kolosów w pancerzach XV8 i zasalutował na powitanie. Crisisy odwróciły się w jego stronę, a każdemu, nawet drobnemu ruchowi, towarzyszył głośny dźwięk motorów w pancerzu. - Ish'ii! - Z głośników machiny wydobył się wyraźnie radosny głos siedzącego we wnętrzu Komandora. On, oraz dwaj jego przyboczni, unieśli do głów zamontowane na prawej ręce bronie którymi były, oczywiście, miotacze płomieni. - Wiedziałem że nie dasz się tak łatwo zabić... Chociaż wyglądasz jak trup. - Przedstaw mi sytuację T'oki. - Crisisy opuściły broń, a Komandor zabrał się do nakreślenia sytuacji. - Jej Eminencja jest ubunkrowana w jednej z dzielnic, otoczona przez wojska ludzi. Nie mamy czasu na dokładny rekonesans, ale spodziewamy się silnego oporu - masy piechoty, ciężkie czołgi... - Gue'ron'sha? - Spytał Ish'ii. - Nie stwierdziliśmy ich obecności na ziemi, ale na pewno czekają. - Flamestorm wycelował w niebo. - Zamierzam przetrzymać przynajmniej przez jakiś czas większość drużyn pancerzy bitewnych w odwodzie, żeby mogły szybko zareagować. Tak czy inaczej, dobrze że tu jesteś Ish'ii, zostajesz nieoficjalnie przydzielony do mojej grupy uderzeniowej. Sierżancie - Komandor zwrócił się do Zhiru - Shas'Nel na czas akcji zostaje dołączony do twojej drużyny. - Służyć pod Shas'Nelem to będzie zaszczyt dla mnie i dla moich ludzi. - Powiedział Zhiru i zasalutował. Płomienne Ostrze odwzajemniło gest. =IX= Ish'ii przerwał na moment zeznawanie celem zaczerpnięcia powietrza, napicia wody i poprawienia się na siedzeniu. Płomienne Ostrze spojrzało na Komandora, w którego lodowatym spojrzeniu po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia przesłuchania zagościło coś innego. Nie było to współczucie. Ish'ii zauważył w nim... Zrozumienie? Nastała chwila ciszy. - Shas'O? - Spytał Ish'ii. - To nie takie proste Shas'Nelu. - Odparł Komandor. - Oddam życie bez wahania za Niebian. Wy też. I każdy inny Tau również. Dowóca przerwał, a Ish'ii zmierzył go wzrokiem, zaintrygowany tym o co może mu chodzić. - Do czego zmierzasz Komandorze? - Do tego, że mimo iż każdy z nas zginie za Niebian z uśmiechem na ustach, nie sprawia że poświęcanie żyć innych jest łatwe. Ish'ii zmrużył oko. - Wciąż nie rozumiem do czego zmierzacie. Na twarzy Komandora zagościł uśmiech. Wróciło jednak stare, zimne spojrzenie którym stale wwiercał się w Ish'iiego. - O to, Shas'Nelu, że nie jesteście jedynym cierpiącym wyrzuty sumienia za śmierć innych. Płomienne Ostrze zacisnęło pięści ze złości - Ja... - Ish'ii chciał coś powiedzieć jednak Komandor ruchem ręki mu przerwał i sam kontynuował. - Musicie żyć z odpowiedzialnością za ilu żołnierzy i cywili? Stu? Dwustu? Bo ja, Shas'Nelu, jak każdy Komandor, na sumieniu mam tysiące. - Shas'O... - Ish'ii ponownie nie został dopuszczony do słowa. - Myślicie że jestescie męczennikem, ale każdy niesie swój krzyż. Ale nie każdy przejawia tak karygodną niesubordyncję. Ish'ii rozluźnił pięści i złapał oddech. Czy próba złamania go była częścią przesłuchania? A może Komandor chciał by w ten sposób odpokutował. Jakby nie było - działało. - Chciałem dobrze... - Wybąknął cicho Ish'ii. Komandor znów triumfalnie się uśmiechnął. - Nie wątpię. Ale to was w żadnym stopniu nie usprawiedliwia. *** Ostrzał okopanego ciężkiego boltera był bezlitosny. Przygwoździł trzy drużyny Wojowników Ognia, które teraz były zablokowane w jednej z alejek. Kilku trafionych nim Tau oraz dronów zostało rozerwanych na strzępy, tylko jeden z nich wciąż żył - leżał, żałośnie krzycząc, pozbawiony połowy torsu. - Potrzebne wsparcie na naszą pozycję! - Krzyczał przez komunikator Ish'ii. - Jesteśmy przygwożdżeni! W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko że w tej chwili nie ma pancerzy bitewnych zdolnych udzielić im pomocy, ale w ich stronę wysłano drużynę przełamania. Rzeczywiście, przybyli oni kilka minut później, dwudziestu gotowych zaszarżować bezpośrednio pod ostrzał Tau. Drużyny przełamania były wykorzystywane tam gdzie tradycyjne podejście Tau nie zdawało egzaminu. Bez żadnych ceregieli nowoprzybyli wyrzucilii w stronę wroga kilka granatów fotonowych i ruszyli. Chociaż wróg był oślepiony, alejka była na tyle wąska że nawet strzelając na ślepo niemal połowa przełamywaczy pożegnała się z życiem, szczególnie iż osłony było bardzo mało, a ich tarcza energetyczna nie wytrzymywała wściekłej nawałnicy ognia. Wreszcie jednak weszli w zasięg i wtedy zaczął się ich odwet. Gwardzista który obsługiwał ciężki bolter i wyrządził najwięcej szkód zginął pierwszy. Jego śmierć była szybka, bowiem strzał ze strzelby pulsacyjnej w ciągu ułamku sekundy zmienił go w strzępki mięsa. Jego towarzysze nie mieli tyle szczęścia i zostali oblani strumieniem niebieskiego ognia z ręcznych miotaczy, które na dobrą sprawę występowały tylko w jednej Kadrze w całym Dominium. Nim zginął ostatni z gue'la, Ish'ii oraz jego ludzie byli już na stanowisku ciężkiego boltera, kładąc stamtąd ostrzał na Gwardzistów na placu, do którego prowadziła alejka. Uderzeniowi Wojownicy Ognia kładli na nich ogień zaporowy, podczas gdy przełamywacze ponownie skrócili dystans by strzelbami i miotaczami płomieni ich wykończyć. Plac nie był już wąską alejką i mieli oni więcej pola do manewru, do tego tarcze energetyczne radziły sobie z karbinami laserowymi znacznie lepiej. Gwardziści byli najwidoczniej dobrze poinstruowani i próbowali utrzymać dystans od przełamywaczy i zatrzymać ich granatami odłamkowymi. Byliby w stanie może wygrać tą potyczkę, jednak Tau z drużyn uderzeniowych, których ostrzałem kierował Ish'ii, zbierali żniwo z dystansu. Ludzie szybko zrozumieli że sytuacja jest beznadziejna i wycofali się z placu w stronę swoich linii. Płomienne Ostrze zaraportowało o zdobyciu sektora i poprosiło o dodatkowe wsparcie. Dowództwo zapewniło go o tym że w ciągu paru minut je otrzyma. Przeżyło ośmiu z dwudziestu przełamywaczy. Do ich drużyn należeli najbardziej zażarci i brawurowi Wojownicy Ognia. Mimo kolosalnych strat, rwali się oni do kolejnego starcia. Nie wiadomo jaką rolę odgrywał tu ich charakter, a jaką fakt że gra toczyła się o wysoką stawkę - życie Niebianina. Stan liczbowy drużyny Ish'iiego prezentował się znacznie lepiej. Prezentowałby się jeszcze lepiej, ale gdyby mieli oni wsparcie pancerzy bitewnych - jednak tak jak zapowiedział Komandor Flamestorm, utrzymał większość w odwodzie na wypadek desantu Kosmicznych Marines. Aktywnie w polu działało zaledwie kilka, Ish'ii szczerze im wspołczuł, musieli mieć bowiem ręce pełne roboty - zresztą, na kanale komunikacyjnym roiło się od próśb o ich wsparcie. W końcu, parę minut później przybyło zapowiadane wsparcie - kilkanaście dronów, a za nimi, powoli i głośno, wmaszerowały dwa pancerze bitewne XV88 Broadside. Po kolorach na głowach machin można rozpoczęcia rozpoznać Shas'Vre i Shas'Ui, mistrza i ucznia. Pierwszy wyposażony był w zamontowane na rękach wyrzutnie rakiet, drugi dzierżył ciężki karabin elektromagnetyczny. - Shas'Nelu, drużyna Broadside Beta 4, melduje się z rozkazu Shas'Ela. - Jeden z kolosów zwrócił się do Ish'iiego przez radio - Do usług. Płomienne Ostrze zasalutowało obu machinom. - Róbcie to co robicie najlepiej Shas'Vre, niech z gue'la nie pozostanie nawet pył. Broadside zarechotał i odparł krótkie ,,tak jest". Uzupełniona grupa ruszyła dalej. Daleko na przód wysunęła się chmara dronów bojowych. Kilkadziesiąt metrów za nimi podążały niedobitki drużyny przełamania, mimo strat w pełni gotowi do następnego starcia. Trzeci w kolejności był liczący ponad dwudziestu uderzeniowych Wojowników Ognia oddział, łącznie z Ish'iim. Na samym końcu, powoli i głośno maszerowały dwa XV88. Płomienne Ostrze niezmiernie cieszyła ich obecność, jako iż nie byli więcej bezbronni w obliczu wrogich pojazdów. Zażarta bitwa była słyszalna wszędzie dokoła. Na niebie widać było ścierające się ze sobą samolty obu stron, żadna nie mogąca zdobyć wyraźnej przewagi nad wrogiem. Do Ish'iiego doszedł meldunek o tym iż zbliżali się do pozycji innej z grup uderzeniowych, która rozbiła się o umocnienia ludzi. Była ona dowodzona przez innego przyjaciela Ish'iiego, również Płomienme Ostrze, Shas'Nela Kovasha, ,,niezłomnego". Im bliżej, tym dźwięk ciężkiej walki był wyraźniejszy. Rzeczywiście, po przejściu kilku ulic, dotarli na miejsce starcia. Gwardziści byli silnie ufortyfikowani na dużym placu, zza umocnień prowadząc ostrzał z broni ciężkiej. Wokół ziemia pokryta była martwymi Wojownikami Ognia i zniszczonymi pojazdami. Walka na daleki dystans ponownie nie miała sensu. Ish'ii oraz jego żołnierze po wejściu na pole starcia czym prędzej wbiegli za jaką osłonę mogli, to znaczy gruzy, murki oraz zniszczone pojazdy, wpadając w ten sam potrzask co druga grupa uderzeniowa. Drony próbowały zbliżyć się do wroga, jednak duża część z nich została zniszczona ostrzałem, przez co SI sama zdecydowała iż frontalny atak nie miał i drony przysiadły na ziemi za osłoną, czekając na dobry moment albo sygnał kontrolera. - Dobrze że jesteś, zginiemy sobie razem! - Ish'ii usłyszał w komunikatorze drugie Płomienne Ostrze. Był mu to głos znajomy, jak zwykle drwiący, nawet w beznadziejnej sytuacji. - Kovash, musimy podejść bliżej gue'la! - Próbowaliśmy, ale bez ciężkiego wsparcia możemy sobie próbo... Jak na życzenie, z lekkim opóźnieniem na pole bitwy wmaszerowały dwa Broadside'y i wypuściły w stronę Gwardii niszczycielską salwę. Szereg eksplozji przerzedził nieco ich linię, a bezpośrednie trafienie z ciężkiego karabinu elektromagnetycznego wyeliminowało ukrytego za kilkoma warstwami worków z piaskiem strzelca ciężkiego boltera, wyparowując go zresztą razem z workami i samą bronią. - To zmienia postać rzeczy. - Powiedział przez komunikator, śmiejąc się, Kovash. - Wojwnicy Ognia, skrócić dystans do wroga, naprzód! Podobną komendę Ish'ii wydał swojej grupie. Tau, od osłony do osłony, powoli się zbliżali, chociaż przed nimi wciąż była relatywnie długa droga. Drony podniosły się z ziemi również poleciały w stronę umocnień Gwardii. Głównym celem ostrzału stały się teraz naturalnie pancerze bitewne. Ostrzał karabinów laserowych i ciężkich bolterów nie robił jednak wrażenia na ich tarczach energetycznych, a nawet gdyby ją przebił, wciąż do spenetrowania pozostawał gruby i ciężki pancerz XV88. W końcu jedna z wyrzutni rakiet zdołała przebić się przez tarczę jednego z kolosów - Shas'Ui - i trafić go w pierś. Eksplozja uszkodziła pancerz i cofnęła go dwa kroki do tyłu. Shas'Vre namierzył jednak kłopotliwego strzelca i posłał w jego stronę własną rakietę - efekt trafienia był dużo bardziej skuteczny i krwawy. Dzięki temu iż XV88 ściągnęły na siebie uwagę niemal wszystkich obrońców, Wojownicy Ognia zdołali podejść znacznie bliżej, natomiast drony praktycznie dotarły już do umocnień. Nagle jednak do bitwy dołączył nowy gracz - zza linii wroga na pole bitwy wjechał Leman Russ z działem Vanquisher. Natychmiast obrał na cel jeden z pancerzy bitewnych i strzelił. Pocisk wycelowany był w Shas'Vre i o ile rakieta z przenośnej wyrzutni tylko delikatnie uszkodziła pancerz, to bezpośrednie trafienie z potężnego działa miało znacznie bardziej niszczycielskie. Górna część pancerza przestała praktycznie istnieć w eksplozji, pozostały tylko nogi, które kilka sekund później upadły bezwładnie na ziemię. W komunikatorze dało się słyszeć dziki ryk furii Shas'Uia z powodu śmierci jego dowódcy, z którego ciała pozostały tylko strzępy. Strzał z ciężkiego karabinu elektromagnetycznego spenetrował czołg, jednak nie zdołał go zniszczyć. Nastąpiła tura Leman Russa do strzału. Znów trafienie bezpośrednie, jednak nie tak celne - Broadside otrzymał je w ramię, które urwało mu je w całości, niestety razem z bronią, więc pancerz był teraz praktycznie bezbronny i mógł tylko czekać na wyrok. Ten został jednak odroczony. Shas'Nel Kovash przytomnie skierował na czołg promień znacznika celów gdy tylko ten się pojawił i zesłał na niego rakietę samonaprowadzającą. Leman eksplodował w kuli ognia. Całe starcie trwało nieco ponad minutę. W minutę zdołał jednak wyłączyć z gry dwa pancerze bitewne, a zamontowanymi na sponsonach ciężkimi bolterami pozbawić życia wielu Wojowników Ognia. Bez wsparcia XV88, sytuacja wyglądała beznadziejnie. - Kovash! - Ish'ii krzyczał przez zgiełk bitwy do komunikatora. - Odwołaj swoich żołnierzy, musimy się wycofać i przegrupować! - Nie! - Odpowiedź była kategoryczna. - Jesteśmy już za blisko, a sekundy są zbyt cenne. Wzywałem wsparcie, mamy coś dostać! Wojownicy Ognia, pamiętajcie że walczymy za życie Niebianina! Za Większe Dobro! Chociaż sytuacja była bezsprzecznie beznadziejna, postawa bratniego Płomiennego Ostrza rzeczywiście dodawała skrzydeł. Jakiekolwiek wsparcie miało nie nadejść, Ish'ii miał nadzieję że stanie się to szybko. Nadzieja na to iż dożyje tej chwili została jednak przygaszona potężną eksplozją nieopodal. Zaraz potem następną i następną. Gue'la rozpoczęli ostrzał moździerzowy. Będący kilka metrów od niego Wojownik Ognia znalazł się za blisko jednej z eksplozji, która urwała mu obie nogi i odrzuciła za osłonę za którą krył się Ish'ii. Płomienne Ostrze wciągnęło go za nią i ściągnęło mu hełm. Oczy Wojownika było szeroko otwarte, na całej jego twarzy malował się szok. - Shas'Nelu? - Powiedział nagle. - Jestem... Wszystko dobrze, mogę walczyć dalej. Ish'ii spojrzał na jego wciąż sikające krwią kikuty, potem z powrotem w jego oczy. - Shas'La... - Ish'ii nie mógł znaleźć słów by to w miarę delikatnie przekazać. - Wasze nogi... Wojownik Ognia uniósł głowę. Wyraz szoku zastąpiony został wyrazem niedowierzania, a zaraz potem paniką. - Nie... Nie... Jak... Nie... - Bełkotał przez chwilę, a potem zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć. Ish'ii wiedział że w obecnej sytuacji nie będzie można udzielić Wojownikowi pomocy nim się wykrwawi. Wyciągnął więc pistolet pulsacyjny z kabury, przystawił mu go do głowy i zamknął oko. Po swym akcie łaski, położył beznogie ciało delikatnie obok siebie. Kolejny pocisk moździerzowy eksplodował nieopodal. Kwestią czasu było aż któryś sięgnie i jego. Jeśli miał zginąć, to postanowił zabrać ze sobą przynajmniej kilku gue'la. Oddał kilka strzałów w kierunku wroga, czując nadciągający koniec. Nagle, do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk. Brzmiał jak rój szerszeni, jednak jeszcze głośniejszy i bardziej przeraźliwy. Zbliżał się też bardzo szybko. Ish'ii wiedział co jest źródłem dźwięku. Nie cierpiał go, powodował u niego gęsią skórę. Dziękował Większemu Dobru, bo wiedział iż byli to sojusznicy. Vespidzi przemknęli błyskawicznie nad jego głową i wpadli w sam środek umocnień przeciwnika. Ostrzał moździerzowy ustał chwilę później, tak samo jak i reszty broni. - Naprzóóód! - Ryknęli praktycznie jednocześnie Ish'ii i Kovash. Wojownicy Ognia popędzili w stronę linii wroga, skąd ostrzał był jedynie w tej chwili znikomy, gdyż wszyscy ludzie zajęci byli walką z owadopodbnymi obcymi. Nie mieli z nimi większych szans, gdyż walka w bliskim kontakcie była specjalnością Vespidów - swoimi blasterami oraz żądłami szybko i krwawo eliminowali opór. Nadejście Tau miało być już ich tylko tylko gwoździem do trumny. Gwardziści byli jednak dobrze zdyscyplinowani, próbując zachować ład nawet w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji. Usiłowali wycofać się do drugiej linii obrony, jednak Vespidzi już tam byli. Gdy Ish'ii dobiegł do wrogich umocnień, na placu boju pozostały już praktycznie tylko niedobitki. Części gue'la udało się uciec, ale Płomienne Ostrze było pewne że i ich dosięgnie zemsta. Kilkanaście minut pózniej mogli triumfalnie zaraportować o zdobyciu przyczółku. Ish'ii podszedł do Kovasha którego wreszcie miał okazję serdecznie powitać. Oba Płomienne ostrza uścisnęły sobie dłonie. - Ish'ii. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Kovash. - Dobrze cię widzieć. Chociaż wyglądasz jakbyś wygrzebał się z grobu. Ish'ii był już świadom swojego stanu, praktycznie każdy zdążył już mu to wytknąć. - Jesteśmy już blisko pozycji Aun'Ui ale lepiej nie ruszajmy się bez wsparcia. I tak żyjemy tylko dzięki Vespidom. Jak wywołany, obok Płomiennych Ostrzy wylądował nagle lider chmary, którego rozpoznać było można po hełmie komunikacyjnym. Skrzydlarz wydał z siebie głośny, przeciągły syk. Kilka sekund później usłyszeli jego przetłumaczoną na mowę Tau wersję, której dokonał hełm komunikacyjny. - Ten, Który Lata Szybciej Niż Wiatr, cieszy się że mógł pomóc. Teraz on i jego wojownicy muszą się oddalić, są potrzebni gdzie indziej. Płomienne Ostrza kiwnęły mu jednocześnie głową z szacunkiem. Vespid wzbił się nieznacznie w powietrze i podleciał do swoich stojących nieopodal podkomendnych. Ponownie wydał serię bliżej niezidentyfikowanych dźwięków, po których reszta Skrzydlarzy również wzbiła się w powietrze. Cała chmara zniknęła w mgnieniu oka za jednym z budynków. - Nienawidzę ich. - Powiedział Ish'ii, wciąż mając ciarki z powodu dźwięku ich skrzydeł. - Wszyscy wiedzą że wolisz towarzystwo Krootów. - Odparł Kovash ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, drugie Płomienne Ostrze nie odpowiedziało. Wojownicy Ognia opatrywali rany, sprawdzali broń oraz sprawdzali poległych, sojuszników jak i wrogów, w poszukiwaniu żywych. Normalnie wciąż żyjący ludzie byliby zebrani i oddani Kaście Wody do indoktrynacji. Sytuacja była jednak wyjątkowa, przez co gue'la byli zwyczajnie dobijani. Płomienne Ostrza z kolei podeszły wciąż żyjącego Sha'Ui, pilota jednegoo z Broadside'ów, który pozbawiony był prawej ręki. Klęczał przy drugim, zniszczonym. Widać było że mistrz oraz uczeń byli ze sobą zżyci. - Ja powinienem był zginąć, nie Shas'Vre - Powiedział robotycznym głosem pancerz bitewny, gdy dwaj wojownicy zbliżyli się do niego. - Również ubolewamy nad twoją stratą. - Powiedział pokrzepiająco Ish'ii. - Ale teraz musisz się wziąć w garść Shas'Ui, bitwa wciąż trwa. Kolos powoli wstał z kolan. - Mój pancerz jest krytycznie uszkodzony, nie dam rady brać udziału w walce dalej. - Będziesz musiał żołnierzu. - Powiedział nagle Kovash patrząc w niebo. Ish'ii również spojrzał w górę. Zauważył dziesiątki przecinających niebo, lecących w stronę ziemi meteorów. Gue'ron'sha nadchodzili. Tym razem Tau się ich jednak spodziewali. Wciąż jednak nie oznaczało to prostej walki. =X= Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Ekinops Kategoria:Opowiadania (Ekinops)